L'enfant au sharingan
by dragonicx
Summary: Réincarné dans un monde de shinobi en guerre, et abandonné à sa naissance par sa mère dans un orphelinat, Harry essaye de survivre et d'éviter les ninjas qu'il considère comme des mercenaires brutes, avares et sanguinaires. Mais cela s'avère être plus difficile que prévu lorsqu'on est en possession d'un dojutsu rare et puissant, et est lié par le sang à un criminel de rang S.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** L'enfant au sharingan

 **Résumé :** Réincarné dans un monde de shinobi en guerre, et abandonné dès sa naissance par sa mère dans un orphelinat, Harry essaye de survivre et d'éviter les ninjas qu'il considère comme des mercenaires brutes, avares et sanguinaires. Mais cela s'avère être plus difficile que prévu surtout lorsqu'on est en possession d'un dojutsu rare et puissant, et est lié par le sang à un criminel de rang S.

 **Pairing :** Aucun

 **Genre :** Famille, Drame & Action

 **Rating :** T pour le langage

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'HP et de Naruto appartiennent à JKR et Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est mienne.

 **Autres informations** _: Ceci est un crossover, il est donc nécessaire de connaître les deux univers pour la bonne compréhension de l'histoire (surtout l'univers de Naruto). De plus, cette histoire se situe après le massacre du clan Uchiha, et après que Sasuke ait quitté le village de Konoha. En outre, la fiction reprend les débuts de Naruto Shippuden. Et pour finir, le personnage de Harry reste et restera un enfant tout au long de la fiction._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Dans la Salle de la Mort, Département du ministère de magie en 1996**

Harry était à bout de forces, complètement épuisé, et le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait à cet instant n'arrangeait en rien sa situation. Il se sentait terriblement coupable et frustré d'être ainsi tombé dans le piège tendu par Voldemort, en entraînant par la même occasion ses amis avec lui.

Depuis combien de temps se battait-il exactement ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était juste inquiet, il faisait face à des mangemorts qui prenaient un malin plaisir à lui lancer des Impardonnables. L'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre le rassura un instant, mais il était tout de même inquiet. Depuis son réveil brutal suite à la vision de son ennemi juré torturant son parrain, il était la proie d'une angoisse grandissante. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment indéfinissable au fond de lui, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait survenir dans cette salle. Quelque chose qui allait définitivement changer sa vie.

Reprenant ses esprits, il évita de justesse un rayon vert fusant en sa direction. Il eut un sourire non dissimulé, en voyant que Bellatrix l'avait pris pour sa nouvelle cible, lui lançant habilement une série de maléfices.

Cette folle furieuse voulait de toute évidence pas décevoir son si vénéré maître. Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour la boule de cristal qu'il tenait entre les mains. Elle avait son importance certes, après tout elle détenait la prophétie qui le reliait à Voldemort. Néanmoins, il aurait tant espéré qu'elle n'existe jamais, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à cette foutue prophétie qui l'avait soumis en quelque sorte à un destin inéluctable.

Avait-il le choix ? Non il devait lutter sans relâche contre un Mage Noir sinon qui le fera ? Tout était déjà tracé, dans la salle du temps avant que les Mangemorts surgissent, Harry était entré en contact avec la boule de cristal et le contenu de la prophétie s'était révélé.

« ... _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_

C'était la seule phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Comment lui un simple adolescent serait-il en mesure de vaincre un mage noir ? Il se répétait sans cesse la question. C'était perdu d'avance, la possibilité ne serait-ce que d'envisager de le tuer était inconcevable. Seigneur ! Il n'était pas un meurtrier, et ne pourrait jamais l'être. Même si cette ordure aveuglée par une rage meurtrière tuait de sang froid, lui ne se sentait pas capable de lui rendre la pareille.

Profondément enfoui dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas la mise en garde de Sirius qui lui criait de ne pas reculer davantage. Esquivant difficilement les assauts de Bellatrix s'acharnant sauvagement sur lui, et qui se délectait de la vision du Survivant en mauvaise posture, il recula. Il recula encore, ne remarquant que tardivement l'arche qui se trouva au fond de la salle, il la percuta et son corps passa à travers un voile sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

À ce moment là, il entendit uniquement un hurlement déchirant provenant de son parrain avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans l'inconscience. Les visages de ses proches disparurent peu à peu de son esprit pour laisser place à la noirceur totale.

Qu'allait-il advenir de lui maintenant qu'il avait traversé le Voile ?

OoOoOo

 **À Tanzuka, un village marchand du Pays de Feu**

Matsuri, c'était son nom. Elle ne possédait pas de second nom. Juste Matsuri. Et en ce moment précis _, e_ lle se dévisagea dans le miroir en fronçant les sourcils, et en tournant sur elle-même les bras en croix. Sa silhouette n'était pas flatteuse, elle l'admit avec une grimace affichée sur le visage. Son ventre s'était considérablement arrondi ces trois derniers mois. Enceinte. Elle était enceinte de huit mois d'un énigmatique shinobi qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Malheureusement, c'étaient les risques du métier et elle s'était déjà préparée à cette éventualité. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple prostituée qui vendait son corps aux hommes pour de l'argent, qui l'utilisaient en échange pour leur propre plaisir.

D'ordinaire, elle se protégeait à chaque fois qu'elle avait des ébats sexuels avec des hommes. À l'exception de cette nuit, où des yeux rouges sang s'étaient plantés dans les siens la paralysant littéralement de peur et d'excitation. Guidée par ses grandes mains puissantes, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir à se mouvoir. Tout au long de leur ébat, elle avait resserrée son étreinte, ne sachant trop si elle luttait contre le plaisir insoutenable qui l'envahissait ou si elle en réclamait plus encore. Jamais un homme ne l'avait caressée ainsi. Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait adorée !

Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin, comme le voulait le dicton. La réalité était là, non seulement elle devait assumer une grossesse non voulue, mais, de plus, elle la vivait dans la solitude et l'isolement total. Elle avait été toujours seule, et l'idée que cela puisse un jour changer lui était inadmissible. Non, elle ne voulait pas devenir une petite mère, et de plus, elle ne voulait pas de la responsabilité qu'impliquait un enfant. À cet instant, elle ne réfléchissait qu'à une seule chose, trouver une solution pour se débarrasser au plus vite de cet enfant.

OoOoOo

 **Un mois plus tard**

Les rayons du soleil illuminèrent la pièce dans laquelle Matsuri s'allongeait. Ce matin, elle eut du mal à se lever, une nuit passée à chercher une position confortable mais en vain, ses contractions au ventre lui firent toujours souffrir. Quand, elle décida enfin à se lever et commença à marcher vers la salle de bain, elle ressentit une nouvelle contraction plus forte que les autres et se plia en deux. Soudain, elle sentit du liquide amniotique s'écouler sur ces jambes, et elle comprit qu'elle perdait les eaux.

Se levant difficilement, elle sortit lentement de sa chambre. Non loin de là, elle aperçut la patronne de l'établissement dans lequel elle résidait et l'interpella:

\- Shizuka-san j'ai perdu les eaux, aidez moi l'enfant risque de naître aujourd'hui !

Ladite Shizuka-san écarquilla les yeux et se dépêcha de venir en aide à Matsuri.

\- Vite allonge toi sur le lit on va commencer l'accouchement ! Rukia ! Mikan ! Apportez-moi vite de l'eau chaude et une serviette !

 **Trois heures plus tard**

Matsuri regardait son nouveau né dans les yeux. Un court instant, elle crut apercevoir les mêmes yeux d'un rouge éclatant que celui de son "père", mais cela devait être sûrement son imagination. Les yeux de son bébé était d'un vert émeraude similaire au sien. Et étrangement, ils brillaient d'une vive lueur d'intelligence. Son bébé était là dans ses bras, et il était magnifique. Sa peau était toute pâle et il possédait des cheveux couleur ébène.

Emmailloté dans une couverture bleu ciel, il avait l'air adorable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le garder, la patronne l'avait clairement annoncée qu'elle n'accepterait jamais un bébé dans son établissement. De plus, elle n'avait que seize ans et ne pourrait probablement pas s'occuper d'un enfant à cet âge-là, et qui plus est, ne se considérait même pas comme une adulte.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le seul orphelinat qui se trouvait à proximité de Tanzuka, et posa le bébé à contrecœur sur le seuil du portail. Curieusement, lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui du bébé, il la regarda d'une telle intensité que c'était comme s'il lui criait de ne pas l'abandonner. Mais, elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière.

Après avoir déposé un dernier baiser d'adieu sur le front de son bébé. Elle se redressa, et commença doucement à s'éloigner de lui néanmoins un personnel de l'orphelinat qui s'était aperçu de son petit manège, avança à grande enjambée en sa direction et l'intercepta.

\- Attendez ! Que faites-vous !? Vous ne comptez quand même pas abandonner votre enfant. Revenez le récupérer immédiatement !

Avant de s'éclipser brusquement, elle leva la tête vers lui et lui dit dans un dernier souffle:

\- S'il vous plait prenez soin de lui je vous en conjure ! Son nom c'est... Ichigo.

 **À suivre …**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'HP et de Naruto appartiennent à JKR et Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est mienne.

 **Autres informations :** _Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction n'est pas un SLASH, et que je ne prévois aucun couple._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

 **OoOoOo**

 **L'enfant au sharingan**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **OoOoOo**

 **À Proximité de Tanzuka, dans un orphelinat**

Par un beau matin ensoleillé, de jeunes enfants jouaient de façon joyeuse et bruyante dehors comme à l'accoutumée tandis que les adultes qui les surveillaient, bavardaient bruyamment. Adossé à un arbre, un jeune enfant de cinq ans, observa tout ce beau monde d'un regard indifférent. En voyant tant d'insouciance et d'innocence émaner de ces jeunes enfants, il soupira de lassitude.

Ne partageant visiblement pas la même vision du monde, il s'exclut délibérément de toute forme de lien social. Insouciants du danger qui les guettait constamment, enfants comme adultes s'amusaient. Mise à part lui, personne ne semblait se faire du soucis. D'autant plus, que dans un monde de ninjas mener une vie paisible paraissait _quasiment_ impossible.

Après tout, chaque individu pouvait être potentiellement dangereux, et les orphelins comme lui sans abri, sans nom et sans famille devaient être toujours sur leur garde.

Les marchands d'esclaves qui rodaient souvent dans les parages présentaient une première source de danger. Pour eux, les orphelins étaient les cibles parfaites puisque personne ne prendrait la peine de demander des comptes ou tout simplement de les chercher. Et une fois capturés, ils étaient exposés aux marchés d'esclaves et vendus aux enchères, sans aucun espoir de retour.

Non seulement, ils avaient été privés dès leur plus jeune âge de l'amour de leurs parents, mais en plus on leur privait de la seule liberté qu'ils disposaient.

 _« Non c'était vraiment injuste et inacceptable »_ lâcha t-il silencieusement en serrant les dents.

Une main qui lui tapota l'épaule le sortit de ses pensées, et lui fit lentement lever les yeux en direction d'un garçon de son âge qui lui souriait pleinement. Le dit garçon se nommait Takumi, et prenait un malin plaisir à empiéter dans son espace personnel. Or, comme tous les autres il savait parfaitement qu'il aspirait toujours à la solitude. Mais il ne le lâchait jamais d'un pouce, et voulait constamment l'intégrer dans les activités et autres, que faisaient les enfants de leur âge.

\- Ichigo qu'est-ce tu fais tout seul !? _Répliqua t-il avec une moue au visage._ Viens vite nous rejoindre on va jouer aux ninjas ! Allez, allez dépêche-toi ! _Termina t-il fièrement et excité comme une puce._

 _Jouer aux ninjas._ C'était décidément un jeu auquel il ne s'adonnerait jamais. Les enfants comme Takumi ressentaient une telle fascination et vouaient une telle admiration pour les ninjas que s'en était presque peinant à voir. Selon eux, les ninjas étaient des guerriers qui se battaient honorablement pour défendre leur nation, et protéger les civils qui étaient incapables de combattre.

Toutefois _, les ninjas_ étaient assurément la principale source de danger de ce monde. Ils utilisaient tous une source d'énergie appelée « chakra » qui lui faisait franchement penser à la magie, et appartenaient pour la plupart aux cinq grands villages ninjas. Honnêtement, il n'en connaissait qu'un seul et c'était Konoha, et uniquement puisqu'on leur enseignait dès leur plus jeune âge l'histoire du pays du Feu. Konoha _« village caché des Feuilles »_ il lui sembla, était la puissance militaire principale du pays, et s'occupait d'en assurer sa protection.

En ce qui concernait leur pouvoir, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose non plus, mais il supposa que l'utilisation des éléments de la nature était une pratique courante. Pourtant, il n'avait seulement croisé dans sa vie que deux ninjas appartenant à des villages ennemis, l'un manipulant l'élément de l'eau et l'autre celui de la terre. Caché derrière un buisson, il avait été le témoin direct de leur affrontement, et ça l'avait foutrement impressionné. Effroyablement apeuré par le spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux, il avait commencé dès ce jour à craindre les ninjas et leurs forces incommensurables.

L'énergie dont ils usaient, était particulièrement destructive et puissante, et ceux qui recoururent à cette puissance étaient des êtres redoutables. Qui plus est, exploitaient cette force à mauvais escient dans le cadre des missions qu'on leur confiait. D'autre part, il était récurrent de voir des missions qui nécessitaient l'assassinat d'hommes hauts placés n'étant pas forcément des ninjas. Et puis, en temps de guerre, les civils se trouvaient parfois impliqués en plein cœur des conflits sans qu'ils ne le veuillent.

En outre, il ne comprenait absolument pas comment on pouvait tuer de sang froid. De donner la mort si facilement à un être vivant. Non, il ne pouvait décidément tolérer aucunement leurs actions. Selon lui, ce n'étaient que des guerriers sanguinaires dépourvus de tout sentiment et de morale.

\- ICHIGO JE TE PARLE HEIN HEIN TU M'ENTENDS ! _Hurla furieusement Takumi proche de ses oreilles, lui pétant les tympans au passage._

\- Arrête de crier je ne suis pas sourd et tu me fais mal aux oreilles ! _S'exclama Ichigo sur un ton de reproche._

\- Oh pardon ! Dis dis tu me pardonnes !? Mais comme t'étais ailleurs ça m'a un peu énervé hehe … J'espère que t'es pas fâché ? _s'excusa t-il minablement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne._

\- Oui c'est ça je te pardonne .. non sérieusement qu'est que tu me veux ? Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois d'arrêter de m'importuner ! _Rétorqua Ichigo._

\- _Importuner_ ... Ça veut dire quoi importuner ? _Demanda t-il d'une voix confuse._

Mince ! Il lui arrivait fréquemment d'oublier qu'il s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans. Contrairement à Takumi, Ichigo possédait un esprit d'adulte coincé minablement dans un corps d'enfant. Il était encore une fois _l'exception_ à la règle. Ah qu'il se médisait, lui ainsi que sa nouvelle vie. Ne voulant pas forcément s'attarder davantage sur un sujet qui le plongerait encore une fois dans ses moments de longues réflexions, il répondit moqueusement à la question innocente que lui avait posée Takumi.

\- Pff espèce idiot ! Ça veut dire arrête de m'embêter.

\- Teme ! Sois plus sympa avec moi sinon t'auras pas d'amis hein compris ! _Tss comme s'il avait besoin d'amis._ Je suis venu te proposer de te joindre à nous pour jouer aux ninjas. _Non merci, il n'avait pas que ça à faire d'imiter des meurtriers._ Tu vois je suis gentil, alors soyons de bons amis hein hein tu veux bien !? _Acheva t-il avec un grand sourire._

 _Gentil,_ oui il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Takumi était un véritable rayon de soleil avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux d'un blond pâle tirant presque sur le blanc. Il ressemblait affreusement à un ange, même s'il partageait des aspects physiques en commun avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait clairement préféré effacer de sa mémoire. Bon il n'allait pas le cacher, Takumi pouvait passer pour un parfait sosie de _Draco Malfoy_ mais en version miniature.

La fouine. Draco Malfoy. Ce simple nom lui évoquait tant de souvenirs qu'il aurait préférés refouler en lui. Penser à son ancienne vie était extrêmement douloureux. Et puis, les questions incessantes qui lui trottèrent la tête, n'en finirent pas.

 _« Qu'était-il devenus le monde sorcier maintenant qu'il avait disparu ?Le monde avait-il sombré ? Et qu'en était-il de ses amis ? Étaient-ils tous morts ? (..) »_

Cependant au plus profond de lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse à toutes ses questions muettes. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, d'autant plus, que lui le protagoniste principal de cette guerre qui devait survenir dans peu temps, avait disparu. Malheureusement, sans lui le monde sorcier était voué à sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il espérait juste que ses amis puissent s'en sortir. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait peut-être jamais, il était content de n'être plus le sauveur tant attendu d'un monde sur le point de s'écrouler. Il était heureux de ne plus être attaché à son destin comme à son cou.

En fin de compte, il était peut-être égoïste mais maintenant qu'il avait une seconde chance il allait rester loin de tous les conflits. Au départ, il croyait que, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux et vu sa mère le regardait avec tendresse, il vivrait pleinement sa vie. Néanmoins, il avait très vite déjanté lorsque ladite mère l'avait froidement abandonné dans un orphelinat. Quelle ironie ! Lui qui pensait avoir une famille dans sa nouvelle vie se retrouvait à nouveau seul.

« _L'histoire de son enfance se répétait une nouvelle fois, et la vie ne semblait lui faire aucun cadeau »_ se résolut-il amèrement à se dire.

De plus, le monde dans lequel il avait été réincarné, était loin d'être idéal. C'était un monde où la violence était banalisée, un monde où les règles et les lois étaient dictées par les plus grandes nations ninjas. Celles-ci montraient leur domination en menant des guerres constantes aux pays considérés comme faibles et facilement maîtrisables. Ainsi, un pays vaincu présentait à son vainqueur sa soumission, et reconnaissait par là sa puissance.

C'était _la loi du plus fort_ qui s'appliquait dans ce bas monde, et lui qui ne possédait plus aucune magie, était la proie constante d'angoisse et de crainte. Ils se méfiaient de ces surhommes qu'étaient les ninjas. Comparé à eux, sans magie il n'était qu'un misérable insecte qu'on écraserait facilement.

\- Ano.. tu viens jouer ou pas ? _Insista le blondinet d'une voix innocente_

\- Non. _Répondit-il sèchement avant de s'éloigner sous le regard attristé du jeune Takumi._

 **OoOoOo**

 **Au même moment, dans le pays de l'Herbe**

Confortablement installé sur son siège en velours, Kojiro Honda le seigneur du pays de l'Herbe embrassa la majestueuse salle principale d'un regard, et ordonna silencieusement à ses subordonnés de quitter la pièce. Levant paresseusement les yeux en direction des ninjas de Kusa accroupis à ses pieds, il eut un sourire non dissimulé. Il aimait particulièrement lorsqu'on reconnaissait sa toute puissance en s'inclinant devant lui. Enfin bon, il les avait réuni pour une toute autre raison, et ce n'était franchement pas le moment de divaguer.

Il fit signe d'un geste de la main à ceux-ci de se lever et de l'écouter attentivement:

\- Vous connaissez déjà probablement la raison pour laquelle vous avez été convoqués ici. _Déclara d'un ton sérieux et monotone le seigneur avec un air grave affiché le visage._

Courageusement, le chef des troupes ninjas prit la parole:

\- Une rumeur. _S'enquit-il de dire d'une voix hésitante._

Cette rumeur s'était bien propagée dans tout le pays, et si elle s'avérait être vraie ce qui était forcément le cas, sa réputation en prendrait un coup. Et si les seigneurs des pays voisins l'apprenaient, il deviendrait la risée du monde. Non, il devait à tout prix empêcher que cela se réalise. La solution qu'il avait trouvée à ce problème, pouvait être jugée comme cruelle pour certains mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. L'heure était grave ! Il devait rapidement agir et c'est ce qu'il prévoyait immédiatement faire.

 _-_ Je m'en excuse mon seigneur mais cette rumeur est-elle fondée ? _demanda le commandant des ninjas d'une voix incertaine ne voulant absolument pas offenser le dit seigneur._

\- Oui malheureusement elle est vraie, et il s'agit bien de là un enfant bâtard ! _Annonça t-il fermement._ Je ne veux pas que ça se répande davantage, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Suite à cette réplique, des sourires apparurent sur le visage des ninjas pour se décompenser brusquement en un rictus cruel, tandis que leurs yeux s'illuminèrent d'une profonde lueur mauvaise qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Vous voulez que sa mort soit rapide ou lente mon seigneur !?

\- Peu importe, éliminez-le qu'on entende plus parler de cette rumeur et vous recevrez une récompense digne de son nom !

\- À vos ordres mon seigneur !

Soudain, le seigneur plongea sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit au commandant des troupes de Kusa. Cette enveloppe avait son importance puisqu'elle contenait en son intérieur des informations cruciales comme le nom, la photo du dudit enfant bâtard et le lieu dans lequel il résidait.

Le ninja qui récupéra l'enveloppe, se hâta de jeter un coup d'œil aux informations sur l'enfant en question. C'était un orphelin résidant dans un village marchand du pays du feu, ce serait plus facile que prévu de mettre la main sur lui, il songea instantanément. Puis il sortit la photo dudit enfant : _un petit blondinet aux yeux bleus pleine de vie._ Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de pure cruauté lui conférant une expression malsaine.

Il regarda ensuite au nom qui était inscrit sur le dos de la photo : _Takumi._

 **OoOoOo**

Cette nuit là, Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu _'_ il entendit un bruit de vitres brisées. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le toit de sa chambre qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment, et les murs qui étaient à demi éboulés. Il se redressa précipitamment, et sortit en trébuchant de la pièce.

Il sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge alors qu'il prenait lentement conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il aspira une bouffée, retint son souffle et s'engouffra dans le couloir où il se mit à courir sans s'arrêter. Subitement, l'air fut traversé par des cris déchirants et des gémissements de douleurs.

Apparemment un groupe de ninjas s'en était pris à l'orphelinat, et c'était la panique générale les pensionnaires enfants comme adultes courraient dans tous les sens essayant d'échapper à leurs bourreaux. Un cri lui monta aux lèvres qu'il retint de justesse, tout comme il retenait les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux quand il vit les corps sans vie de tant d'innocents s'étaler sur le sol immaculé de sang.

 _« Calme toi. Respire. Faut vite que je trouve un moyen pour m'évader d'ici et de m'échapper au plus vite ! »_ se commanda t-il désespérément mais en vain la peur qui l'envahissait à cet instant le cloua sur place.

Soudain, il entendit un sifflement, et quelqu'un cria « À terre ! ». Un instant après, ils étaient tous étendus sur la terre ferme, et le ciel nocturne s'ouvrait au dessus d'eux avec un bruit déchirant. Ses yeux étaient révulsés derrière ses paupières closes, il s'efforça à bouger mais ses muscles douloureux ne lui obéirent pas.

 _« Bouger. Je dois bouger. Je ne vais quand même pas mourir si ridiculement. Je dois m'enfuir et rapidement ! »_ Se raisonna t-il pathétiquement.

Aussitôt, il prit appui sur ses coudes et se leva difficilement. Regardant aux alentours, ses yeux tombèrent sur une scène effroyable qui le paralysa complètement. Les ninjas qui s'en étaient pris à l'orphelinat, encerclaient à un enfant tout en s'esclaffant horriblement. Un ninja appuyait un couteau sur la gorge dudit enfant qu'il tenait dissimulé dans sa veste et, de l'autre main, il lui tenait fermement les cheveux. L'enfant en question ne disait rien, et était méconnaissable.

Se rendant le plus discret possible, il se rapprocha en tremblotant du groupe. Son souffle se coupa soudainement, lorsque les yeux de l'enfant ensanglanté se plantèrent dans les siens. Il reconnaissait ses yeux qui autrefois étaient pleine de vie, et qui à présent semblaient comme morts.

 _Takumi._ Non cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas lui. Pourquoi lui !? Lui qui vouait une telle admiration pour les ninjas ! Non. Non NON NON NON …

Un instant après, il vit impuissant le ninja lui trancher la gorge sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il sentit soudainement une rage sourde monter, et une flamme furieuse plus dévastatrice que n'importe quelle flamme s'aviver en lui. Ses yeux lui picotèrent douloureusement, et se teintèrent d'un rouge éclatant sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Tandis que son corps fut enveloppé d'un faisceau de lumière verte prêt à jaillir à tout moment.

Affichant un léger rictus, un ninja l'aperçut de loin, et s'écria aussitôt :

\- Oh regardez il reste un survivant ! Laissez moi m'en occuper de son cas !

Le leader du groupe lui répondit hâtivement d'une voix sérieuse :

\- D'accord Masuda mais dépêche toi ! Faut vite déguerpir d'ici avant que les ninjas de Konoha débarquent !

\- Pas de problème ! _Rétorqua t-il avant de sortir un Kunai de sa poche et le lancer en direction de sa future victime._

Cependant, il fut étonné de constater que l'enfant avait réussi à éviter le kunai. C'était certainement un coup de chance. _« Chanceux, mais pas pour longtemps »_ se disait-il avant de lui lancer habilement une série de Shuriken. Mais, l'enfant les esquiva une nouvelle fois avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'y comprenait plus rien, cet enfant ne savait quand même pas se battre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Masuda qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas que tu es incapable de battre un simple enfant ? _Lui ricana un de ces coéquipiers au nez._

Alors qu'il se prépara à lui sortir une réplique cinglante, il vit avec terreur un rayon vert touchait son compagnon et celui-ci se désagréger complètement perdant toute forme humaine. Le spectacle de cette mort qui avait eu lieu juste sous ses yeux, lui souleva le cœur.

Relevant la tête vers l'enfant, il comprit que celui-ci était l'unique responsable de cette mort atroce. Il était entouré d'un halo d'énergie de lumière verte ressemblant fortement à du _chakra_ et qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

Il pâlit considérablement en réalisant que s'il se faisait prendre par ce faisceau de lumière, il subirait probablement le même sort que celui de son compagnon. En regardant, son chef et ses autres coéquipiers, il comprit que ceux-ci avaient fait le même constat. Il fallait vite quitter le périmètre !

Néanmoins, avant qu'ils aient pu prendre la fuite, le halo de pouvoir lumineux qui entourait l'enfant qu'il avait emmagasiné inconsciemment, _explosa._ L'explosion fut d'une telle intensité qu'elle laissa un grand trou béant de plusieurs kilomètres derrière elle.

Au milieu de la dévastation et des débris se tenait un enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même qui hurla de douleur jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Dans cette atmosphère étouffante et morbide, il paraissait comme un dément dressé dans un champ de ruines.

 **À suivre ...**

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Donnez-moi vos impressions ! Dans le prochain chapitre, les ninjas de Konoha entrent en scène ! Dites moi quelles équipes souhaiteriez vous voir apparaître sur les lieux de l'explosion (team Kakashi, team Kurenai, team Asuma, team Gai ou une toute autre team composée uniquement de jounins)  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'HP et de Naruto appartiennent à JKR et Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est mienne.

 _Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise._

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OoOoO**

 **L'enfant au sharingan**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **OoOoO**

 **Konoha, village caché des feuilles**

Installée aisément à son bureau, Tsunade se cala dans son siège en se massant les tempes, et respira un bon coup. Terriblement épuisée, elle songea à quitter le boulot et boire quelques verres de saké. Néanmoins, elle assumait son rôle de Hokage à perfection, et de ce fait elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager à quitter le bureau avant d'avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans les papiers.

De plus, Shizune n'appréciait fortement pas lorsqu'elle laissa traîner les choses, et lui piqua fréquemment des crises pour exprimer son mécontentement. Bien entendu, elle pouvait la calmer et ses crises de colère ne l'impressionnèrent guère. Cependant, se faire engueuler comme une enfant, qui plus est, par une de vos disciples était foutrement déplaisant.

Accablée, par toute la paperasse qui s'était accumulée durant ses deux derniers jours, elle geignit doucement. Détournant un instant les yeux vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, elle contempla le ciel étoilé. La nuit était brusquement tombée sans qu'elle ne le remarque, et le bureau était plongé depuis bien longtemps dans l'obscurité. Au milieu de toute cette masse de documents, seule la petite lampe posée sur la table permettait quelque peu d'éclairer la pièce.

Péniblement, elle s'efforça à se remettre au travail, et prenait lentement connaissance de tous les documents qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pu lire. Une grande majorité concernait les rapports de missions que Chunins comme Jounins lui rendaient. Puis, une autre partie des papiers étaient des demandes de missions, mais rare étaient celles qui n'avaient pas été traitées. Finalement, les fiches d'alertes qu'on lui confiait au sujet des agissements d'un ou de plusieurs individus suspects aperçus à proximité de Konoha, ou plus globalement dans le pays du Feu.

L'une d'entre elle, lui retint particulièrement son attention. Un groupe de ninjas portant le bandeau frontal du pays de l'Herbe avait été apparemment aperçus dans les alentours de Tanzuka. Ce qui l'inquiéta grandement, les ninjas de Kusa étaient des personnages grossiers et impitoyables, et leurs missions tournaient souvent au massacre.

Se mordant les lèvres, elle tapa violemment sur la table et s'écria à l'attention des deux anbus présents dans la salle :

\- Dites à la team Asuma que je veux rapidement les voir dans mon bureau !

 **OoOoO**

Le visage paisible et étendu confortablement sur son lit, Shikamaru dormait profondément _._ Quand soudain une lumière aveuglante le fit sortir de ses rêves. Aussitôt, il entendit la voix de sa mère lui crier de se réveiller immédiatement. Clairement, il n'avait ni le désir et ni la force de se confronter à la furie qu'était sa mère. Néanmoins, s'il décida de l'ignorer, elle le fera instantanément regretter d'avoir défié son autorité.

 _« Mendokusai ! Son père avait sacrément de la patience ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était donc passé_ _par la tête pour épouser une femme si autoritaire ? Il devait être drôlement désespéré. »_ gambergea t-il de mauvaise foi.

Poussant un faible soupir, il se résolut finalement à se réveiller seulement ses yeux en avaient décidés autrement et refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le mort en espérant que sa mère le laisse tranquille. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de sa bonne mère. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit ne lui prêter aucune attention, elle lui flanqua une bonne gifle retentissante sur sa joue à présent meurtrie. Et puis, entreprit de le secouer violemment par les épaules tel un prunier avant de le sermonner vertement :

\- Shikamaru si tu continues encore à faire semblant de dormir, je te jure que je te fais la peau !

Un brin apeuré par le ton qu'avait employé sa mère, il se redressa précipitamment et leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- C'est bon je me suis levé tu vois pas la peine de proférer des menaces !

\- Tss t'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ! Rétorqua sa mère complètement irritée.

 _« De bonne humeur »_ avait-elle dit ! Mais elle n'était jamais de bonne humeur, elle se plaignait tous les jours et prenait un malin plaisir à martyriser constamment son pauvre père et lui. Il la voyait définitivement comme une horrible sorcière ! Bien entendu, il n'oserait jamais lui dire ça en face, il ne voulait visiblement pas signer son arrêt de mort. Il était bien trop jeune pour mourir ! Il projetait encore se marier avec une femme ni trop belle ni trop moche, avoir deux enfants l'idéal serait une fille et un garçon, et puis de mourir de vieillesse à un âge raisonnable avant ses enfants.

\- Shikamaru écoutes moi quand je te parle ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand on ne me prête aucune attention, lui reprocha durement sa mère.

 _« Normal ta voix est tellement insupportable que je me bouche les oreilles à chaque fois que je l'entends ! »_ voulut-il lui sortir instantanément cette réplique cinglante mais il se retint de justesse.

\- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées, peux-tu reprendre du début s'il te plait !? S'excusa t-il platement.

\- Un anbu m'a chargé de te prévenir que l'hokage t'avait convoquée dans son bureau en compagnie de ton équipe ! Lui expliqua finalement sa mère.

Et dire qu'il prévoyait se reposer toute la journée de demain, et dormir paresseusement des heures et des heures, voilà qu'on l'appelait pour une nouvelle mission. Quelle déception ! Décidément, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. De plus, être chunin demandait beaucoup de travail et de responsabilité, et cela l'épuisait radicalement. Il était paresseux, et les missions qu'on lui confiait se multiplièrent de jours en jours, l'exténuant davantage. Sa seule joie fut que la team Ten avait été reformée depuis maintenant un mois. Et puis, ils étaient désormais devenus la team Asuma. Celui-ci qui était autrefois leur sensei, était à présent leur chef d'équipe et un compagnon d'armes.

Après un long soupir, il décida d'enfiler lentement ses vêtements avant de quitter la pièce.

 **OoOoO**

En cette nuit le fond de l'air était frais, mais le ciel était dégagé, et les étoiles étincelaient. Les rues de Konoha étaient désertes et sombres. Il n'y avait personne dehors à cette heure-ci. Pas une lumière ne brillait dans les maisons **.** Toutefois, Shikamaru traversait sans crainte ces ruelles pour se diriger vers la résidence du Kage. Au moment, où il déboucha sur un trottoir illuminé, il entendit une voix familière et agréable l'interpeller :

\- Shikamaru ! Attends nous, on est juste derrière toi !

Une nouvelle voix bien plus agaçante que celle de son vieil ami se fit entendre soudainement :

\- Choji arrête de te goinfrer de chips, il est quand même minuit passé ! S'exclama aussitôt Ino un air scandalisé au visage.

 _-_ Ino, tu sais très bien que Choji a un fort métabolisme et que par conséquent il lui est essentiel de se nourrir ! Rétorqua t-il instantanément à l'attention d'Ino. Il appréciait fort peu lorsque celle-ci s'en prenait à son ami.

 _-_ Oh toi tu la fermes le flemmard ! Tu es tellement paresseux que tu as mis ta veste de protection à l'envers ! Lui reprocha furieusement Ino.

 _-_ Ah oui c'est vrai je ne l'avais pas remarqué _._ Lui répondit-il impassiblement comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucune importance.

 _-_ Idiot qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour la remettre correctement !? Le réprimanda Ino avec un air furibond.

 _-_ Vois-tu ma chère Ino je n'ai ni l'énergie ni la volonté de l'enlever pour ensuite la remettre !

Il l'informa simplement avant de rejoindre Choji et de marcher silencieusement à ses côtés. Laissant, derrière lui une Ino fulminante de rage, qui priait Dieu pour qu'on lui change d'équipe. Certes, elle admettait qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe, néanmoins elle aurait voulu passer le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de séduisants garçons. Seulement, la réalité était tout autre, et elle devait se coltiner continuellement un paresseux et un glouton.

 _« La vie n'était décidément pas juste avec elle »_ se lamenta t-elle intérieurement.

 **OoOoO**

Marchant avec ses compagnons dans le couloir qui conduisait au bureau de l'Hokage, Shikamaru réfléchissait longuement. S'ils avaient été appelés en urgence par la Godaime, la mission qu'elle envisageait de leur confier devait être certainement d'une grande envergure. En pleine nuit, sa technique d'ombres ne leur était d'aucune utilité, et Tsunade ne le savait que trop bien. Néanmoins, si elle les avait choisie en sachant que leur équipe n'était pas la plus qualifiée pour une mission de nuit, elle devait forcément avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin le bureau de l'Hokage, Shikamaru mit un terme définitif à ses réflexions. Curieusement, la porte était grande ouverte. De ce fait, ils n'eurent pas à toquer, et pénétrèrent rapidement dans la petite pièce pour être accueilli par un sourire bienveillant d'Asuma Sensei qui se tenait droit comme un piquet devant l'Hokage. Quant à celle-ci, elle hocha brièvement la tête pour signaler qu'elle les avait bien vue.

Fronçant les sourcils et l'air pensive, elle était penchée sur son bureau et une feuille était étalée devant elle. Soudain, elle leva ses yeux lourds de fatigue, et l'air grave elle expliqua la raison de leur convocation précipitée dans son bureau :

\- Hier, j'ai reçu une fiche d'alerte dans laquelle était narrée les agissements suspects d'un groupe de ninjas de Kusa aperçus non loin de Tanzuka.

\- Les ninjas de Kusa vous dites ! S'exprima vivement Asuma Sensei. Ces ninjas sont de vrais dégénérés qui provoquent constamment des dommages colossaux sur leur passage. Acheva t-il gravement.

 _-_ C'est exact c'est par ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqués ici, on ne peut pas laisser de potentiels dangereux criminels agir librement dans le pays du Feu. Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire ! Déclara vigoureusement Tsunade.

\- S'ils sont aussi dangereux que vous le dites, pourquoi ne pas envoyer une équipe qui sera plus qualifiée que la notre pour ce genre de missions ? Personnellement, je trouve que l'équipe de Kakashi sensei est plus adéquate, objecta aussitôt Ino.

Honnêtement, elle avait du mal à comprendre la décision de l'Hokage. Pourquoi les avoir choisis eux, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que leur formation Ino-Shika-Cho ne fonctionnait pas au coucher du soleil.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'on est les seuls disponibles et capables d'accomplir cette mission _. Lui répondit hâtivement Shikamaru, en voyant l'air confus d'Ino il ajouta._ Certes la team Kakashi est libre aussi, mais Naruto s'entraîne jour et nuit pour mettre en place sa nouvelle technique tandis que Sakura essaye d'améliorer ses ninjutsus médicaux depuis leur dernière confrontation avec Sasuke. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils auront la force de mener à bien cette mission ? _Finit-il par la questionner._

 _-_ Je suis désolée .. je ne voyais vraiment pas les choses sous cet angle, s'excusa sincèrement Ino.

\- Pas de problème, on est une équipe après tout c'est mon devoir d'enlever tout doute de l'esprit d'un de mes compagnons d'armes. _La rassura immédiatement Shikamaru._

 _-_ Oui tu as raison, on est une équipe. Une très bonne équipe même, la meilleure de toute ! _S'exclama joyeusement la jeune kunoichi !_

\- Exactement ! Tiens tu veux bien une chips Ino ? _S'éleva soudainement et gentiment la voix de Choji._

Celle-ci accepta étrangement la chips que lui tendait Choji alors qu'elle l'avait critiquée il y avait peu de temps pour manger à cette heure-ci. C'était Ino après tout, elle était une jeune fille très lunatique, un instant elle pouvait être franchement désagréable et un instant après pouvait devenir totalement adorable.

 _« Je ne parviendrais définitivement pas à comprendre les femmes, elles sont tellement effrayantes à changer de comportement toutes les secondes ! »_ lâcha t'il mentalement.

\- Bon ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de briser votre moment de joie, mais j'ai une mission à vous confier ! _Les interrompit Tsunade un brin amusé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux._

\- Veuillez nous excusez pour notre impertinence ! _Réagit-il immédiatement en s'inclinant légèrement suivi de Choji et d'Ino en guise d'excuse._

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, Tsunade leur fit signe de se redresser, et reprit la parole pour leur expliquer ce qu'elle prévoyait pour eux.

\- Je vous envoie pour une mission de reconnaissance et de surveillance. Vous devez repérer l'ennemi, mais n'engagez surtout pas le combat ! Votre rôle est uniquement de nous indiquer leur emplacement.

\- Si j'ai bien compris une fois l'ennemi repéré vous comptez nous envoyer une équipe supplémentaire, n'est-ce pas Tsunade-sama ? _La questionna Asuma._

 _-_ Que tu es perspicace mon cher Asuma. C'est en effet ce que je compte faire ! _Affirma t-elle._

\- Et si l'ennemi s'en prend à des innocents, que devons-nous faire ? On ne peut quand même pas attendre qu'une équipe nous rejoigne pour les attaquer, _intervint subitement le jeune Nara._

 _-_ Je vous laisse aviser le moment venu. Par contre, ne prenez aucun risque inutile ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?

\- Compris Hokage-sama ! _Répondirent simultanément la team Asuma._

 _-_ D'accord vous pouvez partir dès maintenant. Ah et soyez prudents !

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de reconnaissance, saluèrent l'Hokage et puis prirent congés. A présent, ils pouvaient enfin démarrer leur mission.

 **OoOoO**

Le ciel était sombre, presque noir. Déconcertés par l'obscurité qui les entourait, Shikamaru et son équipe eurent des difficultés à se situer. Cependant, ils progressèrent à l'aveuglette en restant soigneusement bien groupé. Les branches des arbres les giflaient et leurs pieds trébuchaient maintes fois sur des racines. Pourtant, ils avancèrent malgré tout prudemment en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

Peine perdue, Ino poussa un lourd gémissement de douleur lorsque ses chevilles s'empêtraient dans des massifs de ronce. La voyant vaciller d'épuisement, et à bout de souffle, Shikamaru décida de lui prêter main forte en lui proposant de s'appuyer sur son épaule pour avancer. Ce qu'elle accepta dans l'immédiat.

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement de Tanzuka, ils entendirent une explosion. Un choc d'une grande violence laboura le haut du dos du jeune Nara et le projeta au sol en lui coupant le souffle. Regardant aux alentours, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait éjecter d'une violence inouïe. En effet, ils étaient tous étendus sur la terre ferme, en essayant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire à l'instant même.

En s'efforçant d'étouffer la douleur qu'il ressentit au dos, il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers ses compagnons. Asuma s'était lui aussi relevé, et sembla vérifier si personne n'était grièvement blessée. Apparemment, ils avaient tous quelques blessures superficielles mais rien de grave, ce qui le rassura grandement. Aussitôt, qu'elle vit l'état de son dos, Ino accourut à ses côtés et le soigna silencieusement.

\- Ino ça suffit arrête de me soigner ! On a pas de temps à perdre, faut vite se renseigner sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. _S'exclama brusquement Shikamaru._

\- Mais Shikamaru tu es blessé, et à bout de forces laisse moi te soigner ! _Objecta fermement la jeune fille._

\- Écoute moi mes blessures ne sont pas si graves, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour ceux qui ont subit cette explosion de plein fouet ! _Essaya t-il de la raisonner._

\- Ino, je suis d'accord avec Shikamaru sur ce point ! Réserve tes forces. Ton ninjutsu médical nous sera bien utile ! _Ajouta rationnellement Asuma._

\- Mais... _protesta faiblement la blondinette._

\- Pas de mais.. En tant que chef d'équipe je veux que tu obéisses à mes ordres ! _Trancha catégoriquement le jounin._

\- Entendu sensei, je n'insisterai plus _...répondit-elle en baissant les yeux._

\- Ne sois pas triste Ino ! Je pourrais très facilement supporter Shikamaru de toutes mes forces. _Conclut Choji d'une voix rassurante redonnant le sourire à Ino._

 **OoOoO**

L'explosion fut épouvantable, incomparablement plus forte que ne pourraient la faire une multitude de parchemins explosifs. Arrivés sur les lieux de l'explosion, ils étaient totalement dépassés devant l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Un trou béant se dressait devant eux. De plus, tout était désert et il n'y avait plus rien ici. L'explosion avait détruit une surface d'environ de deux à trois kilomètres. On aurait dit qu'une bombe d'une force inouïe avait creusé un cratère d'environ 100 mètres de profond. Toute la zone avait été ratissée.

Et s'en était hautement inquiétant, ce n'était clairement pas l'œuvre de plusieurs simples parchemins explosifs. Il s'agissait bien d'un Jutsu, mais aucun à sa connaissance ne pouvait produire une telle explosion sur une grande surface. Si l'ennemi disposait d'une telle puissance, il serait en mesure de détruire même Konoha sans qu'ils aient pu lever le petit doigt.

Shikamaru songea en ce moment à une multitude de théories : L'ennemi avait-il fait délibérément sauté un espace stratégiquement proche de Konoha pour les avertir qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à faire de même avec leur village ? Ou voulait-il simplement essayer une nouvelle technique qui aurait vraisemblablement mal tournée ? Il n'en savait franchement rien, et une petite voix lui disait qu'il pouvait très ne pas s'agir de leur ennemi.

\- Mon dieu que s'est t-il passé ici ? _Souffla Choji._

\- C'est terrible. Vous pensez qu'il y a encore des survivants ? _Leur demanda précipitamment Ino._

\- J'en doute fort Ino. Personne ne pourrait survivre à une explosion d'une telle envergure ! _Lui répondit gravement Asuma sensei._

\- Qu'allons nous faire alors ? _Les questionna Ino une nouvelle fois._

\- Nous allons jeter un coup d'œil aux environs et faire un rapport détaillé à l'Hokage. _Déclara Asuma d'une voix réfléchie._

\- Dans ce cas ne nous séparons pas ! J'ai toujours eu horreur des endroits lugubres et celui-ci en ai un, _rétorqua farouchement la jeune konoichi._

\- Ino reste avec les autres si ça te chante, mais moi j'ai besoin d'être seul pour analyser la situation. Je pars devant ! _Lui annonça le génie du groupe avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'avancer vers le grand cratère._

\- D'accord, Shikamaru on compte sur toi mais fais attention où tu mets les pieds l'ennemi a peut-être placé des pièges, même si ça m'étonnerait franchement ! _Le mit en garde Asuma sensei._

 **OoOoO**

Shikamaru se dirigea précautionneusement jusqu'au fond du cratère et s'arrêta aux premiers morceaux de _débris_ qu'il vit. Il souleva délicatement ce qui lui semblait être un morceau de toiture en métal. Et ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'il le vit le faisant trébucher légèrement de choc lorsqu'il constata qu'une personne n'avait pas été carbonisée suite à cette explosion tragique.

La personne en question était un jeune enfant aux alentours de quatre ou cinq ans, qui était à cet instant étendu sur une multitude de débris. Un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais qui semblait avoir aucune blessure physique, de là où il était il ne voyait non plus aucune brûlure présente sur son corps. Pourtant, il avait été bel et bien frappé par l'explosion. C'était un phénomène pour le moins étrange, se disait-il.

Mettant un terme à ses pensées, il se pressa de rejoindre le chevet du petit garçon, et mit la main sur son poignet. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant son pouls battre faiblement. C'était un miracle ! Le jeune garçon inconscient devant lui, était vivant. Les questions qui lui trottèrent la tête, n'en finirent pas:

 _« Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il fait pour survivre à une telle explosion ? Était-ce un garçon ordinaire qu'il avait là devant lui ? »_

Se donnant une gifle mentale, il entreprit de soulever doucement le petit corps de l'enfant et le serra gentiment dans ses bras. Maintenant, il devait au plus vite l'apporter auprès d'Ino pour qu'elle le soigne sinon il risquait définitivement d'y passer.

 _« Allez Shikamaru faut que tu te dépêches ! La vie de ce jeune garçon ne tient qu'à un fil. »_

En observant le visage paisible du petit ange dans ses bras, il se promit de faire tout son possible pour le sauver.

 _ **A suivre ...**_

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce second chapitre !? J'avance à mon rythme et l'histoire commence à prendre forme lentement mais sûrement. Quant à la suite, elle risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévue. Mais elle viendra très certainement dans deux ou trois semaines._


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre :** **L'enfant au sharingan**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'HP et de Naruto appartiennent à JKR et Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est mienne.

 **Petit rappel pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'univers de Naruto:**

 **Jutsu :** toutes les techniques qu'utilisent un ninja en combat en faisant appel à son chakra. Il en existe plusieurs formes : **Ninjutsu** (technique ninja qui nécessite l'usage des signes incantatoires avec les mains), **Genjutsu** (l'art de l'illusion), **Taijutsu** (technique du combat au corps à corps) et autres.

 **Dojutsu :** technique des pupilles qui nécessite l'usage des yeux de son utilisateur et qui est héréditaire. Rares sont ceux qui en possèdent, il en existe trois principaux surtout la première à retenir :

Le **Sharingan,** propre au clan Uchiha de Konoha est un dojutsu héréditaire, c'est une pupille rouge qui a plusieurs stades d'évolution. Le premier possède un tomoe (en forme de magatama/spirale), c'est la forme la moins puissante et elle permet de saisir les mouvements de l'adversaire. Ensuite, la seconde possède deux tomoe, elle permet de bien voir les mouvements et de contrer les genjutsu (techniques d'illusion). La troisième forme possède trois tomoe, et elle permet de copier toutes les techniques de l'art du ninja, et de les réutiliser contre son adversaire. Il existe aussi le Mangekyô Sharingan que je ne compte pas mentionner dans la fiction en tout cas pas pour l'instant, et Harry ne le possédera pas. Néanmoins, c'est une des formes les plus puissantes du sharingan elle permet d'utiliser le Tsukuyomi (la plus puissante technique de Genjutsu), l'Amaterasu (les flammes noires), le Susanô (technique de protection ultime/l'apparition d'un squelette autour de son utilisateur). Je ne mentionnerai ni le Mangekyo Sharingan éternel, ni le Rinnegan.

De plus, vous assisterez à une nouvelle forme d'évolution du Sharingan avec Harry causée par son puissant noyau magique dont il dispose encore. Même si celui-ci croit le contraire.

Le **Byakugan** , propre au clan des Hyuga du village de Konoha, des yeux caractérisés par leurs larges iris blanches qui sont sans pupille apparente; et accessibles dès la naissance par son utilisateur. Lorsque le Byakugan est activé les pupilles deviennent visibles, et les veines près des tempes gonflent. Il donne à son utilisateur un champ de vision proche de 360°, et est capable de voir parfaitement le chakra.

Le **Rinnegan** , le plus puissant des trois dojustu, capable de saisir toutes les techniques et de maîtriser les cinq natures élémentaires du chakra. Aussi, il permet à l'utilisateur d'avoir accès aux techniques de Rikudô, et voir comme le Byakugan le chakra. C'est également l'évolution ultime du Sharingan.

 **Kunochi :** terme qui s'applique qu'aux femmes ninjas.

 **Ninjutsu médical:** Technique qui nécessite des connaissances en médecine.

 **Chakra** : Essentiel à toutes les techniques ninjas, mélange de deux énergies : physique (s'acquiert par le travail, l'effort physique) et spirituelle (découle de la force mentale). Énergie similaire au Haki dans One Piece néanmoins un peu plus puissante, et au KI dans DBZ mais en moins destructive.

 **Villages Ninjas** : Force militaire d'un pays, qui est chargée d'en assurer sa protection. Il en existe plusieurs cependant les cinq plus grands villages sont les suivants: **Konoha** du pays du Feu, **Suna** du pays du Vent, **Kumo** du pays de la Foudre, **Kiri** du pays de l'Eau et **Iwa** du pays de la Terre. Et à la tête de ces villages se trouvent des Kage (chef du village).

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :))

* * *

 **L'enfant au sharingan**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **OoOoo**

Shikamaru sortit hâtivement du grand cratère en serrant fermement le petit corps frêle du jeune garçon. Respirant profondément, il marcha à grandes enjambées vers l'endroit où il avait vu son équipe pour la dernière fois sans pour autant brusquer le corps qu'il tenait entre les bras. De loin, apercevant les trois silhouettes familières de ses compagnons se dessiner progressivement, il courut presque pour réduire la distance qui le séparait d'eux.

Asuma afficha aussitôt l'expression d'une intense perplexité, en voyant l'air déboussolé et affolé du génie de l'équipe Ten. Ce n'était définitivement pas dans les habitudes du jeune Nara de se presser comme ça, d'ordinaire il prenait un temps fou pour les rejoindre. De plus, jamais au grand jamais il ne perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Quelque chose clochait pour qu'il soit troublé ainsi ! Mais quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Néanmoins, il comprit rapidement de quoi il en tournait lorsqu'il vit Shikamaru arriver avec une charge dans les bras. Perturbé de voir son élève transporter un enfant dans ses bras, il l'interrogea aussitôt d'une voix confuse:

\- Shikamaru qu'est-ce-que tu nous apportes là ? Qui est cet enfant !?

L'ignorant strictement, Shikamaru s'adressa à Ino d'une voix haute et angoissée:

\- Ino viens vite le soigner, je l'ai trouvé au fond du cratère. Il semble avoir survécu à l'explosion, mais son pouls est très faible il n'a pas pour longtemps s'il ne se fait pas soigner dans l'immédiat.

Les yeux de tous ses coéquipiers s'arrondirent suite à ce qu'il venait de révéler.

-Attends, attends Shikamaru ! Tu me dis que cet enfant est un survivant ? Mais c'est impossible voyons ! _S'exclama fortement Asuma sensei ne le croyant pas un instant._

\- J'admets que sur ce coup Asuma sensei n'a pas tort Shikamaru. _Répliqua simplement Choji_

\- Oui je suis totalement d'accord. T'es sûr que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête quelque part pour nous avancer une chose pareille !? Dis moi tu n'as quand même pas utilisé une technique de métamorphose pour nous faire marcher ! _Déclara une Ino suspicieuse._

\- Écoutez, j'aurai voulu tout vous expliquer en détails. Mais là je n'ai clairement pas le temps ! Je tiens un enfant qui ne demande qu'à être sauvé, Ino je t'en pris je ne me répéterai pas: DÉPÊCHE TOI DE LE SOIGNER ! _S'écria brusquement un Shikamaru sur les nerfs._

Se confronter pour la première fois au jeune Nara, qui arrivait habituellement à garder son sang froid en toute circonstance perdre ainsi les pédales, contraria hautement l'ancienne team Ten. Hésitante, Ino ordonna à Shikamaru de déposer délicatement l'enfant au sol pour qu'elle puisse entamer le traitement.

Le garçon n'était pas blessé physiquement, _étrange_ songea t-elle. Il n'avait que quelques égratignures sur le visage, et autres blessures superficielles qui lui recouvraient tout le corps. Déposant ses mains sur le corps inerte du petit, qui furent instantanément entourées d'un chakra vert, Ino commença à le soigner à l'aide de son ninjutsu médical.

Le premier constat qu'elle fit, c'était que ce garçon semblait avoir épuisé tout son chakra. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, ce gamin avait usé récemment de cette source d'énergie, et il était très certainement exténué après en avoir utilisé une dose importante pour réaliser probablement un Jutsu. Mais comment aurait-il fait, ce n'était qu'un simple gamin !? Un gamin de cet âge ne pouvait tout de même pas maîtriser son chakra ! Et il était inconcevable qu'il connaisse des techniques ninjas à cet âge-là.

Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Avait-il usé de son chakra inconsciemment !? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était fort possible.

Le second constat qu'elle fit, c'était que les paupières closes de son jeune patient étaient ensanglantées. En analysant de près l'intérieur de ses yeux, elle remarqua que le flux de chakra à ce niveau était étonnement plus faible que dans toutes les autres parties de son corps. Comme s'il venait d'utiliser une technique qui nécessitait l'usage des yeux. Était-ce un dojutsu ? Elle n'en savait rien. Seulement, c'était la seule explication plausible. Ce garçon était décidément un grand mystère.

La voix de Shikamaru qui s'éleva fortement dans les airs coupa court à ses pensées:

\- Ino, dis moi est-ce-qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à lui insuffler de mon chakra dans tout le corps, il se rétablira d'ici peu ! _Lui répondit brièvement Ino._

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! _Lança presque joyeusement Asuma._

Ino acquiesça simplement de la tête, et observa attentivement d'un regard contrarié le garçon au sol. Remarquant l'air concentré qu'affichait la blonde, Shikamaru se hâta de la questionner sur son comportement pour le moins étrange.

\- Qu'y a t-il Ino, tu me sembles contrariée ?

\- Oui, c'est au sujet de ce garçon...

 _-_ Qu'est-ce-que c'est Ino ? Ce garçon ne représente tout de même pas un danger pour Konoha !? _S'exclama Asuma d'une voix grave._

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il représente un danger pour qui que ce soit Asuma sensei, regardez-le il a l'air complètement inoffensif, _objecta Choji._

\- Oui, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! _certifia fermement Ino avant d'ajouter :_ C'est juste que .. rahhh par où devrais-je commencer !

\- Tu peux commencer par nous dire ce qu'il te trouble autant, _intervint subitement Shikamaru._

\- Ce garçon semble visiblement avoir usé de presque tout son chakra. _Expliqua cette dernière._

\- Attends, attends tu nous dis que ce petit est capable d'utiliser son chakra à cet âge là ! C'est impressionnant pour un si jeune garçon. _S'étonna grandement Asuma Sensei._

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il en est capable, mais il est fort plausible qu'il l'ait fait inconsciemment. _Rectifia t-elle._

\- Tout de même, ce petit doit sacrément avoir du potentiel ! _Insista leur chef d'équipe._

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout… _le coupa la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante._

\- Tu veux bien continuer s'il te plait !? Persista _le génie du groupe hautement intrigué._

\- En le soignant, j'ai remarqué que le flux de son chakra était anormalement faible au niveau de ses pupilles, _commença cette dernière_ _._ Pour réaliser un ninjutsu, il est nécessaire de recourir aux signes de la main, or ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. La quantité de chakra qui circulait au niveau de ces mains ne présentait aucune étrangeté. _Trancha_ _t-elle._

\- En effet ce n'est pas commun, est-ce un dojutsu !? _Suggéra immédiatement le jeune Nara._

\- Honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas de là du Byakugan, ses pupilles sont d'une couleur verte émeraude. _Énonça assurément la jeune Konoichi._

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas au sharingan Ino !? _Intervint brutalement Choji._

\- Je n'en sais rien ! C'est juste une supposition. _Se défendit-elle farouchement._

\- Écoutes Ino ce que tu nous avances là, est difficile à y croire. Cela impliquerait que cet enfant est un Uchiha, et serait né manifestement après le massacre du clan ! _Réfuta radicalement Asuma._

\- Mais sensei regardez-le, il possède exactement les même traits que ceux des Uchiha ! _Rétorqua instantanément la blondinette._

\- C'est vrai qu'il partage des similitudes avec les Uchiha, on dirait presque un mini Sasuke ! _Confirma le jeune Akimichi._

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour assumer que c'est un Uchiha ! _Contesta_ le _ur sensei._

Shikamaru, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, essayant d'assimiler ce que la jeune fille venait de leur annoncer, répliqua gravement :

\- Écoutez, je vous propose que l'on garde tout ça pour nous !

\- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement Shikamaru, tu sais très bien qu'on ne doit rien cacher à l'Hokage ! _Le réprimanda immédiatement son sensei._

\- J'en suis conscient, mais ce pauvre enfant a très certainement perdu tous ses proches dans cette explosion qui lui laissera probablement des séquelles, _se justifia t-il._ Et si on le soupçonne d'être un Uchiha, les hauts dignitaires de Konoha lui feront passer des tas de test, et lui prendront sa liberté en l'enfermant dans une pièce isolée du monde. _Reprit-il d'une voix grave._ Et je ne veux pas qu'il ait à assumer la lourde responsabilité qu'implique sa prétendue filiation avec ce clan. _Termina t-il._

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Shikamaru, de toute manière il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu'il ne soit pas un Uchiha ! C'est juste Ino qui déblatère des inepties. _Rétorqua Asuma sensei un brin amusé._

\- Ce ne sont pas des inepties sensei, je vous dis que c'est un Uchiha ! _S'offusqua aussitôt Ino._ Je sais en reconnaître quand j'en vois un, après tout j'ai passé toutes ces années à admirer Sasuke-kun, _acheva t-elle obstinément._

\- Je n'en doute pas ... _S'enquit celui-ci de dire._

\- Sensei … que va t-on faire de l'enfant ? _Lui demanda presque nerveusement Choji._

\- L'emmener à Konoha. Le pauvre petit n'a sûrement plus de toit, et il est hors de question qu'on abandonne un enfant à son triste sort. _Répondit d'une voix catégorique le jounin du groupe._

Suite à cette réplique, les trois plus jeunes shinobi hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et lui sourirent pleinement en signe de remerciement.

 ** _OoOoo_**

Ichigo reprit connaissance et fut déconcerté, assailli par la douleur et l'oubli. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait le crâne et le haut de la colonne vertébrale. Tremblotant légèrement, il découvrit la sensation d'être brûlé vif et se sentit vulnérable pendant quelques instants, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

Quand, à cet instant, il remarqua qu'il se fit transporter dans le dos d'un parfait inconnu. Aussitôt, il poussa un sourd grognement, son corps se tendit et s'agita énergiquement pour se délivrer de son emprise. Mais peine perdue, les bras de l'homme qui le tenaient se refermèrent davantage sur son petit corps pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Calme toi petit ! Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te veux aucun mal ! _Entendit-il dire doucereusement son ravisseur._

Se calmer. Il en était hors de question, cet homme pouvait très bien être un potentiel criminel. Par ailleurs, il devait être à l'orphelinat à cet instant et non sur le dos d'un type douteux. Résolu, il décida de lui crier dessus pour qu'il le libère. Mais au moment où sa bouche s'ouvrit, aucun son n'en sortit. Que se passait-il ? La gorge nouée, il ré-ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Pris de panique, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Les mâchoires du jeune essayèrent de remuer, de former des mots, mais il n'en sortit aucun son, hormis un faible gémissement nasal. Il n'était tout de même pas muet. N'est-ce pas ?

Le sentant s'agiter dans son dos, l'inconnu inquiet ralentit sa marche et le prit dans ses bras en lui susurrant doucement des mots doux. Mais à cet instant, la seule chose qui le préoccupait c'était son incapacité à parler. Il était muet. Ce n'était pas possible. L'inconnu fit glisser sa main le long de son dos en un geste de réconfort pour apaiser quelque peu sa douleur. Ce qui fonctionna étrangement bien, il s'adoucit un peu.

Levant le visage vers l'homme qui le tenait fermement, il lui fit un sourire de remerciement et l'observa minutieusement. C'était un beau jeune homme d'environ une quinzaine d'année lui sembla t-il, avec de grands yeux noirs qui brillaient étonnement d'intelligence comme les siens et des cheveux sombres attachés en une queue de cheval.

La première chose qui lui retint son attention, c'était que l'homme en question était vêtu comme un militaire. Et la seconde, fut le bandeau frontal attaché autour de son bras qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, cet inconnu était un ninja. Ninja. Et ce fut à ce moment, qu'il marqua un arrêt dans sa contemplation alors qu'un souvenir du jour du drame lui revenait justement en mémoire.

 _« Les yeux ensanglantés de Takumi plongés dans les siens avant que celui-ci ne se fasse froidement trancher la tête par un ninja … »_

Une violente migraine le saisit, alors que des bribes de souvenirs lui remontèrent avec des images insoutenables. Une émotion indescriptible le prenait aux entrailles à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La rage l'envahissait peu à peu, et le désespoir commençait à s'abattre sur lui comme un cyclone. Un instant après, l'obscurité l'accueillit alors qu'il perdit lentement conscience.

 ** _OoOoo_**

Par une belle journée radieuse dans le village caché de Konoha, Kotetsu et Izumo étaient chargés comme à leur habitude de surveiller les grandes portes de Konoha. Le soleil brillait d'un éclat si vif qu'il leur brûlait presque la peau. Une longue journée s'annonçait pour eux, respirant bruyamment, ils s'efforcèrent à garder les yeux grands ouverts.

Un instant après, ils aperçurent de loin les silhouettes familières de l'équipe d'Asuma qui s'approchaient à une grande vitesse du village. Lorsque ceux-ci atteignirent d'un pas pressé le seuil des grandes portes du village, Kotetsu et Izumu s'étonnèrent de voir l'enfant inconscient que tenait fortement Shikamaru contre lui.

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venus seuls. Qui est cet enfant ? _Les interrogea aussitôt Kotetsu._

\- Un orphelin que nous avons décidés d'emmener à Konoha, _répliqua le chef d'équipe._

\- Oh je vois pauvre enfant ! _Compatit Izumo._ Autrement votre mission s'est bien déroulée ?

\- Ça a été relativement simple ! _Déclara Ino._ Les ravisseurs n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde lorsque nous nous sommes rendus sur les lieux de la mission.

\- Quelqu'un s'en était déjà chargé d'eux ? _Leur demanda vivement Izumo._

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça haha, _répliqua avec incertitude la jeune fille._

\- Ino ça suffit ! _Intervient hâtivement le jounin._ Nous devons vite faire notre rapport à Tsunade-sama.

\- Allez-y sans moi, je vais emmener le petit à l'hôpital ! _Leur annonça consciencieusement le génie du groupe._

\- Alors je viens avec toi, _répliqua Choji d'une voix tenace._ Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille ensemble, de plus ton dos te fait toujours affreusement souffrir je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans cet état !

 _-_ Comme tu veux Choji, _répondit simplement celui-ci._

 ** _OoOoo_**

La salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Konoha regorgeait de patients. Shikamaru, les yeux clos, la tête en arrière, s'appuyait contre le mur. Envahi d'une profonde lassitude, il observa un jeune civil qui se plaignait d'une blessure mineure à la jambe. Son humeur s'assombrit lorsque l'horrible odeur du désinfectant lui vint au nez.

La tendre voix de son ami qu'il entendit s'élever dans les airs lui fit légèrement tournoyer la tête en sa direction:

\- Dis Shikamaru es-tu toujours inquiet !?

\- Oui, je le suis terriblement. _Lui confia t-il en toute honnêteté._ Je pensais avoir réussi à le calmer, mais il s'est brusquement mis à trembler dans mes bras avant que je le sente sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

\- C'est probablement parce qu'il n'est pas rétabli. _Lui proposa son ami._

 _-_ Non, je ne crois pas que ça soit la raison. _Rejeta Shikamaru._ J'ai l'impression que je lui ai fait ressasser de mauvais souvenirs _._

\- Écoute, même si c'est le cas ce n'est pas de ta faute. _L'assura t-il aussitôt._

\- Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai eu la désagréable sensation d'avoir l'estomac noué lorsque je l'ai vu si terrorisé dans mes bras _._ _Lui admit-il sincèrement._

\- Tu penses qu'il va réussir à surmonter cette tragédie !? _Le questionna son ami._ L'explosion semble avoir tout ravagée sur son passage, et je crains fort qu'il ait tout perdu.

\- Très franchement je n'en sais rien. Mais j'espère qu'il réussirait à la surmonter, de toute manière je compte bien l'aider. _Lui répondit le Nara avec détermination._

\- Tu sais … c'est drôlement étrange de te voir si motivé. _Le taquina son meilleur ami._

\- J'en suis conscient, et honnêtement je me surprends moi-même à l'être, _lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

Quand le médecin pénétra dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Shikamaru et Choji se levèrent d'un bond et allèrent immédiatement à sa rencontre pour demander des nouvelles du jeune garçon.

\- Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il semble avoir utilisé une quantité phénoménale de Chakra, il a donc besoin de repos pour récupérer. _Entama t-il son explication._ Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez, il se réveillera d'ici peu. _Conclut t-il en leur souriant pleinement._

 ** _OoOoo_**

Assise à son aise sur son siège, Tsunade assimila le rapport qu'Asuma lui avait fait. Se pinçant le nez, elle soupira de fatigue avant de s'adresser à eux :

\- Vous me dites qu'une effroyable explosion s'est déclenchée à proximité de Tanzuka, et que vous ne savez pas qui en est la cause.

\- Oui malheureusement c'est exact ! _Confirma Asuma._ Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux de l'explosion il n'y avait plus rien, aucun indice qui aurait pu nous indiquer les auteurs et la cause de cette tragédie.

\- Et avez-vous pu soutirer des informations du seul survivant que vous avez trouvés sur les débris et apportés à Konoha ? _Les questionna en urgence l'hokage._

\- Non, il était inconscient durant tout le trajet. _Lui répondit immédiatement le jounin._

\- D'accord, je vous charge alors de l'interroger dès qu'il reprendra connaissance. _Leur ordonna la Godaime._ Et qu'en est-il de ce garçon, décrivez-le moi.

\- C'est un enfant aux alentours de cinq ans, nous ne connaissons rien à son sujet. Mais il semble avoir miraculeusement survécu à cette explosion, et de plus, il s'avère qu'il puisse utiliser son chakra inconsciemment. _Lui rapporta très franchement Ino._

\- Utiliser son chakra à un si jeune âge !? Impressionnant. Représente t-il une menace pour Konoha ?

\- Non Tsunade-sama mais j'ai remarqué que … _Commença la kunoichi._

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que cet enfant paraît remarquable pour son jeune âge et a un immense potentiel. _Intervint brutalement Asuma en jetant à la jeune fille un regard lourd de reproches._

Tsunade arqua un sourcil en voyant l'intervention soudaine d'Asuma, mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur. Ordinairement, elle aurait cherché à en savoir plus, mais à cet instant là le temps lui manquait. En effet, Naruto risquait de débouler à tout moment dans son bureau, et ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout c'était quand on l'interrompait en pleine discussion. De ce fait, elle leur fit simplement signe de prendre congés.

 _« Je les convoquerais un autre jour pour parler de ce garçon, de toute façon celui-ci ne représente aucun danger pour le village, et de ce fait, il n'est pas ma priorité principale»_ _se raisonna l'Hokage._

 ** _OoOoo_**

Asuma referma délicatement la porte du bureau de la Godaime, et se retourna brusquement vers son jeune élève. Essayant de contenir sa colère, il lui reprocha rudement d'avoir presque révélé les soupçons qu'elle avait sur l'ascendance du jeune garçon, et d'être ainsi revenue sur la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Shikamaru.

Ne voulant pas se faire entendre par Tsunade-sama, la voix de la jeune konoichi s'éleva silencieusement dans les airs :

\- Sensei, je sais que l'on a promis à Shikamaru, mais vous vous rendez compte si cet enfant est véritablement un Uchiha, cela signifie que Sasuke-kun n'est pas le seul survivant du clan Uchiha et que celui-ci est son cousin ! _Commença t-elle_. Et on pourrait très bien l'utiliser pour le faire revenir dans le village, si Sasuke-kun est courant qu'il a encore de la famille à Konoha je suis certaine qu'il rentrera immédiatement _._ _Acheva t-elle presque malicieusement._

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire, tu ne penses donc pas à ce malheureux enfant. Après tout ce qu'il vient de traverser, s'il s'avère être un Uchiha il sera irrémédiablement en danger. Non seulement par les ninjas qui convoitent tant le puissant dojutsu des Uchiha, mais aussi par Itachi Uchiha. Si celui-ci apprend qu'un Uchiha, hormis son frère qu'il a cruellement épargné, est en vie il viendra très certainement pour le tuer. _La réprimanda t-il sévèrement._

\- Je suis désolée sensei, je n'avais pas une seule seconde songé à la possibilité que le garçon puisse être en danger pour être un Uchiha. _S'excusa platement Ino._

\- Poussée par ton égoïsme tu as failli mettre ce garçon dans une situation bien délicate. La prochaine fois, essaye de faire passer tes propres intérêts après ceux des autres. _Lui conseilla sincèrement son sensei._

\- Entendu sensei, je ne ferai plus la même erreur je vous promets ! _Répondit-elle d'une voix déterminée._

Soudainement, ils entendirent une autre voix qui s'éleva confusément derrière eux, et qui mit un terme définitif à leur conversation:

\- De quoi parlez vous depuis tout à l'heure Asuma-sensei !? Un enfant qui serait un Uchiha vous dites. J'ai bien entendu n'est-ce-pas Ino !? Un cousin de Sasuke. Le sharingan. Qu'est-ce-que tout cela signifie hein ! Si cela concerne Sasuke, je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Je vous en prie, racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez !

Reconnaissable par son survêtement orange, ses cheveux blonds hérissés et ses grands yeux bleus qui les regardaient à présent avec confusion, se tenait devant eux un Naruto totalement médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non, tout sauf lui, pensèrent-ils simultanément. Décidément, Naruto était bien la dernière personne à qui on voudrait confier un secret surtout si cela concernait Sasuke. Il était bien trop imprévisible. Que devaient-ils faire !

En voyant celui-ci les poings serrés qui s'apprêtait à crier, ils lui firent signe de se taire et de les suivre hors des départements privés de l'Hokage. Shikamaru risquait de ne pas apprécier, mais ils n'avaient vraiment plus le choix, ils allaient devoir mettre Naruto dans la confidence et lui révéler leur soupçon en ce qui concernait ce jeune garçon.

 _ **À suivre …**_

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre !? Le prochain chapitre viendra prochainement, probablement dans deux semaines._


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre :** **L'enfant au sharingan**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'HP et de Naruto appartiennent à JKR et Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est mienne.

 _Furô Fushi no Jutsu :_ technique de Jeunesse Éternelle et d'Immortalité, c'est le transfert d'une âme dans un nouveau corps.

 **Autres informations :**

Ce chapitre se concentre davantage sur le personnage de Naruto puisque j'envisage de lui donner un rôle assez important dans la fiction.

J'aime beaucoup le slash mais je ne prévois aucun couple pour cette fiction car elle est plus centrée sur le personnage d'Ichigo. Après je préfère largement le Sasunaru et le ShikaKiba que le ShikaNaru (?) haaha x)

Ichigo ne deviendra pas un ninja, néanmoins il pourrait très bien se trouver impliqué dans des conflits. Je n'en dis pas plus !

Le faire rester avec Shikamaru ? J'y ai songé sérieusement mais il serait plus adéquat qu'il réside une nouvelle fois dans un orphelinat car il est censé être un orphelin comme tant d'autres, et de ce fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait surprotégé et surveillé par un clan. Des doutes subsisteront bien évidemment sur sa filiation, mais rien de concret. Et l'hokage ainsi que les hauts dirigeants ne seront pas au courant des doutes persistants au sujet de Ichigo.

Naruto gardien d'Ichigo et non Shikamaru ? Pas exactement. Shikamaru et lui établiront un lien très fort avec Ichigo, et le surveilleront de près. Mais il n'y a pas de gardien à proprement parler.

Autrement, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'essayerai d'y répondre assez rapidement :)

Sur ce, je vous une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'enfant au sharingan**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **OoOoO**

 **Konoha, village caché des feuilles**

Exténué par l'entraînement rigoureux qu'il suivait, un jeune homme blond d'une quinzaine d'année étendu sur son lit à son aise, poussa un faible gémissement. La découverte de son affinité élémentaire qui était le vent, l'avait au départ clairement émoustillée. Cependant, la maîtrise de cette affinité prenait nettement du temps, et il l'avait réalisé que très tardivement. De plus, la notion du temps lui était particulièrement importante. En effet, deux mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis sa dernière confrontation avec Sasuke, et de ce fait, il ne lui restait seulement quatre mois avant qu'Orochimaru opère le _Furô Fushi no Jutsu_ pour disposer du corps du jeune Uchiha. Grinçant des dents, il jura de ne jamais le laisser parvenir à ses fins.

 _« Je le libérerai_ _coûte que coûte de son emprise»_ évoqua t-il avec détermination.

Chaque jour Naruto se dépassait un peu plus, en s'entraînant plus durement que la semaine passée. Et fort heureusement, il disposait de l'aide de Kakashi-sensei qui lui avait imposé un programme d'entraînement strict, ainsi que celle du capitaine Yamato qui le surveillait pour contenir la puissance de Kyubi. Certes, cet entrainement s'avérait être pratiquement efficace, mais il puisait énormément dans son propre chakra pour dépasser ses limites, et donc, le chakra du démon se manifestait lorsqu'un l'un de ces clones se vidait complètement de ses réserves.

Il en était conscient que c'était purement insensé et absurde, mais parfois, il se sentait effrayé et angoissé à l'idée qu'un jour le renard à neuf queues passe outre sa volonté et prenne le dessus sur lui.

 _« J'ai blessé Sakura à cause de cette puissance démoniaque enfouie en moi »_ songea t-il consciencieusement en regardant tristement ses propres mains.

Autrefois, il se laissa totalement submerger par ses émotions, et la haine profonde qu'il ressentit constamment était telle qu'il lui fit perdre raison, donnant ainsi le feu vert à Kyubi pour que celui-ci prenne totalement possession de lui. Mais à présent, il réalisa amèrement à quel point s'adonner inconsciemment au chakra du démon pouvait se révéler dangereux. Dès lors, recourir à cette puissance maléfique devenait inadmissible.

Ainsi, il se promettait sincèrement de ne plus jamais s'en servir, même lors de son prochain contre Sasuke, qui s'annonçait pourtant compliqué. Ce dernier était devenu effroyablement puissant, et était maintenant apte à percevoir le démon tapissant en lui. Il appréhendait immensément leur seconde confrontation, mais cette fois-ci, il réussirait à le ramener sain et sauf à Konoha sans qu'il n'ait besoin au chakra de Kyubi.

 _« Je dois me préparer corps et âme pour ce prochain combat contre mon meilleur ami »_ rumina t-il douloureusement.

Souriant d'un air nostalgique, il se remémora ses anciens souvenirs avec l'équipe sept. Auparavant, même si parfois ils se chamaillèrent, ils parurent tellement unis et heureux. C'était définitivement la bonne époque, se murmura t-il tristement. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui l'équipe sept s'était morcelée, et Sasuke les avait quittés sans aucun remord. Pourtant, Sakura et lui-même ne parvenaient toujours pas à tourner la page.

Pour lui, Sasuke était un valeureux ninja de Konoha et le restera pour l'éternité. Le seul fautif c'était Orochimaru, qui avait profité de l'état de faiblesse de son ami pour l'enfoncer dans les Ténèbres. Mais lui, Naruto Uzumaki se jura de lui montrer le droit chemin vers la Lumière, et le ramener dans son village.

Son profond désir de vengeance le consumait peu à peu, et celui-ci devenait un être abject comme Orochimaru. Oui, il en était parfaitement conscient, néanmoins Sasuke restait son compagnon d'armes, celui qui n'avait pas une seule seconde hésité à sacrifier sa vie en se jetant devant lui lorsque les aiguilles de Haku étaient sur le point de l'atteindre. Et ce jour, jamais il ne pourrait l'effacer de sa mémoire.

 _« Il se promit de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, et le contraindre de la vengeance. »_ se disait-il tenacement avant de se laisser lentement emporter par le sommeil.

 **OoOoO**

 **Le lendemain matin**

Dormant paisiblement, les poings fermes et la bouche légèrement entrouverte Naruto rêvait d'une dizaine de bol de nouilles rien que pour lui. Un instant après, il sursauta et fut instantanément sur ses gardes lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd en provenance de sa vitre. Reniflant bruyamment, il tournoya la tête vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, et ne fut même pas étonné de voir Kakashi-sensei un sourire bienveillant plaqué aux lèvres et son livre orange dans les mains, lui intimant de lui ouvrir.

Maugréant dans sa barbe, il se résolut tout de même à lui ouvrir, qui sait peut-être que celui-ci lui parlerait de son entrainement. Dès qu'il pénétra la pièce, Kakashi leva un sourcil en voyant ses cernes apparentes et répliqua presque moqueusement en sa direction :

\- Maaaa...mon adorable petit élève ne semble pas du matin !

Adorable. Pardi, il n'était en rien adorable, mais son sensei appréciait grandement le mettre dans tous ces états, en continuant incessamment de le traiter comme un gamin. En outre, celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Un jour, il le fera profondément regretter de l'avoir traité ainsi, parole de ninja !

\- D'abord je ne suis pas adorable, et ensuite vous êtes mal placés pour parler : « Monsieur, je sors des excuses bidons à chaque fois que je suis en retard » _Lui rétorqua t-il sarcastiquement._

\- Oh tu me brises le cœur chaton, _grr chaton toi-même grogna le blond entre ses dents._ Enfin bon, je suis ici pour te prévenir que l'entraînement n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui, _en voyant le regard de son élève s'assombrir il se justifia rapidement_ , j'ai reçu une nouvelle mission d'infiltration, et de plus Yamato a besoin de repos.

\- Je comprends, et quand votre mission s'achève t-elle ? _S'enquit le blond de lui demander avec un brin d'espoir présent dans la voix._

 _-_ Elle durera maximum une semaine. _L'informa hâtivement son sensei._

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas trop mal ! Durant cette semaine je m'éclaterai à manger des ramens chez Ichiraku, et je pourrais même demander à Sakura-chan de m'y accompagner de temps en temps. Hahaha ça serait comme un véritable rendez-vous ! _S'excita joyeusement le blondinet._

\- Avec Sakura !? Fais attention de ne pas t'en mordre les doigts petit. _Le prévint Kakashi d'un geste de la main avant de disparaître subitement de sa chambre en un éclair._

 ** _OoOoO_**

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

C'était une belle matinée de fin de printemps à Konoha, le soleil était haut et chaud, et illuminait tout le village. Selon Naruto, c'était un temps superbe pour une bonne promenade. En outre, en ce beau temps il avait une très grande envie de manger un bon bol de ramen chez Ichiraku. Traversant une rue commerçante, ce dernier inclina respectueusement la tête en direction des quelques villageois qui le saluèrent sur son passage. Curieusement, ces trois dernières années le comportement des villageois à son égard s'était nettement amélioré.

Autrefois, ces mêmes villageois le rejetaient incessamment, et ne reconnaissaient aucunement sa valeur. Qu'il avait souffert durant son enfance ! Être dévisagé constamment par les villageois comme s'il était la réincarnation du démon à neuf queues, n'était franchement pas facile à vivre. En outre, ils l'évitèrent comme de la peste, et lui profèrent des insultes alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple gamin. Ce n'était que récemment que leur attitude avait radicalement changé, et étaient devenus bien plus agréables qu'ils ne l'étaient autrefois.

C'était le destin funeste d'un hôte, d'être seul et rejeté de tous. Il songea un instant à son ami Gaara, ils étaient si similaires, et avaient dû endurer les mêmes souffrances. Toutefois, contrairement à son ami, il avait dès le départ une personne qui lui était chère Jiji, et fort heureusement, il avait très vite réussi à se faire accepter par Iruka sensei, et ses autres amis.

Devenir ninja, avait été la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise dans sa pathétique vie. Auparavant, il désirait seulement gagner la reconnaissance et le respect des villageois en devenant Hokage. Désormais, son rêve était toujours d'atteindre le niveau de Hokage, néanmoins pas pour qu'on le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur, mais pour protéger son village et ses habitants.

Konoha représentait tout pour lui. La haine, la rancune, la solitude, et le désespoir tous ces sentiments qu'il avait ressentis dans le passé, il les avait totalement tapis au fond de lui. Dorénavant, il partait de l'avant, et essayait de vivre paisiblement dans son village.

Cependant, vivre en paix à Konoha s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. D'une part, le départ précipité de son meilleur ami Sasuke, l'avait profondément bouleversé. De ce fait, la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était que celui-ci réalise son erreur et revienne dans son village d'origine. D'autre part, une organisation criminelle du nom de l'Akatsuki, dont Itachi Uchiha faisait parti, était à sa poursuite pour s'accaparer le pouvoir du démon à neuf queues en lui. Par conséquent, il devait être extrêmement prudent, lorsqu'il partait de villages en villages à la recherche du repaire d'Orochimaru pour retrouver Sasuke.

Décidément, la vie ne semblait lui faire aucun cadeau, admit-il en geignant péniblement.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 **Chez Ichiraku**

Assis confortablement sur sa chaise, Naruto attendait impatiemment les quatre bols de ramens qu'il avait commandés. Le restaurant de ramens, étrangement peu peuplé pour un dimanche, était un de ces lieux précieux où il se sentait agréablement bien. Le propriétaire Teuchi, et sa fille Ayame étaient des personnes chaleureuses, et avaient été excessivement gentils et corrects envers lui. Ce qui n'était pas commun ! En effet, rares étaient ceux qui n'étaient remplis d'aucun préjugé à son égard, et de ce fait, il les appréciait grandement.

 _« C'est définitivement des gens biens ! »_ marmonna t-il intérieurement avec un grand sourire joyeux affiché au visage.

Une voix joviale qui s'éleva soudainement le fit relever la tête en direction de Teuchi-san qui afficha un air radieux en lui déposant son premier bol de ramen devant lui, et en lui intimant de déguster le repas avant que ça refroidisse. Jetant un coup d'œil au dit bol, son cœur rata un battant et de la bave s'écoula de sa bouche qui était à présent grande ouverte.

Se soufflant un rapide _itadakimasu_ , il entama la dégustation. Dieu que c'était délicieux, il ne s'en lassera jamais de manger des ramens, et ce n'était pas pour rien son plat préféré. Finissant avidement sa première soupe de nouilles au fumet exquis, il en réclama encore plus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déguster son second bol qu'Ayame-neechan lui avait servie aimablement, il reçut violemment un grand coup sur la tête qui le fit flancher instantanément. Tournoyant le visage vers la personne qui lui avait infligée une sacrée bosse à la tête, il sentit des sueurs froides dans le dos lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de son ravisseur, qui n'était autre que Sakura-chan.

\- NARUTO ! _S'écria t-elle aussitôt d'une voix menaçante._ Je t'ai cherché partout où étais-tu passé !? Tu n'étais pas censé t'entraîner avec Kakashi-sensei et le capitaine Yamato !? _L'interrogea t-elle d'un air confus._

\- Hehe je le devais normalement, mais Kakashi-sensei est parti en mission par conséquent l'entraînement a été interrompu pour une semaine. _L'informa t-il nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne._

\- T'aurais pu avoir la gentillesse de me prévenir, je t'ai cherché partout ! _Lui reprocha farouchement la jeune kunoichi._

 _-_ Je suis désolé Sakura-chan la prochaine fois j'y penserai ! _S'excusa t-il immédiatement par peur de recevoir une nouvelle fois un coup brutal de sa coéquipière._ Ah au fait pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? _Finit-il par la questionner précautionneusement._

\- Tsunade-sama m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle veut te voir dans son bureau !

\- Hein, mais pour quelle raison ? _Demanda t-il confusément en plissant les yeux._

\- Probablement pour discuter de ton entrainement. _En le voyant déconcerté elle l'éclaira davantage,_ tu sais très bien que l'Hokage tient énormément à toi, et je crois qu'elle ne veut surtout pas que tu te surmènes.

\- Oh je vois ce n'est rien que ça. Je la rassurais dans ce cas, et lui apaiserait quelque peu ses inquiétudes ! _S'exclama t-il en souriant radieusement._ Mais rien ne presse, je vais d'abord finir mes ramens !

Exaspérée par son comportement, Sakura lui fit un simple signe de la main et partit rejoindre Shizune dans le département médical de Konoha avec qui elle travaillait sur la concoction d'un remède contre un poison extrêmement rare et puissant.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Le blond se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'immense bâtisse où résidait l'Hokage, et qui à présent se dressait devant lui dans toute sa splendeur. Malheureusement pour lui, le bureau de la Godaime se trouvait tout en haut de la bâtisse. Poussant un long gémissement, il gravit les marches une par une, et atteignit lentement l'étage supérieur.

Les mains dans les poches, il traversa le long couloir qui le conduisait au bureau de Tsunade-baachan. Ses pieds le menèrent presque jusqu'au fond du couloir, quand soudain il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa marche. Il entendit deux voix s'élevant dans les airs, et par le ton employé qui semblèrent en pleine discussion sérieuse.

Naruto avait horreur d'interrompre les personnes alors que celles-ci discutaient vraisemblablement d'une affaire importante qui ne le concernait en rien. De ce fait, il tournoya la tête, et se préparait à quitter le couloir. Quand, il surprit quelques bribes de leur conversation, qui le laissa totalement pantois.

 _Un enfant qui serait un Uchiha ? Et visiblement un cousin de Sasuke …. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce foutoir !_

Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se planta sans une once d'hésitation devant eux et s'immisça brusquement dans leur conversation afin de leur demander des comptes. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il n'y comprenait plus rien et voulait qu'on l'éclaire sur le sujet. C'était son droit de tout savoir, surtout si cela concernait son meilleur ami Sasuke !

Manifestement, il déduit très rapidement à en voir la mine paniquée d'Ino et le regard fuyant d'Asuma-sensei, que ceux-ci estimaient visiblement que le mieux serait de le laisser dans l'ignorance totale. Ce qui eut le don de le mettre hors de lui. Perdant son sang froid, il se prépara à leur sortir une réplique cinglante quand Ino lui fit signe de se taire, et l'intima à les suivre hors des départements privés de l'Hokage.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Le groupe qui se constituait de Naruto, Ino et Asuma progressèrent d'un pas rapide dans le village, et s'arrêtèrent seulement quand ils aperçurent une ruelle sombre et déserte. Asuma se désigna aussitôt comme garde, et partit surveiller les alentours pour veiller à ce que personne n'entende leur discussion. Décidément, il n'avait pas très envie qu'on les surprenne une nouvelle fois, et surtout qu'ils aient encore à s'expliquer.

De ce fait, il laissa à Ino la lourde tâche d'expliquer au jeune ninja imprévisible leur supposition au sujet du petit garçon qu'ils avaient ramenés à Konoha, et qui n'avait par ailleurs toujours pas repris conscience. Inspirant profondément comme pour calmer sa respiration saccadée, elle prit doucement la parole:

\- Nous avions récemment eu une mission de reconnaissance afin de repérer la localisation précise d'un groupe de ninjas de Kusa à proximité de Tanzuka.

 _-_ Eh je ne comprends pas, _la coupa confusément Naruto_ _,_ pourquoi me racontes-tu ta mission ! Moi ce que je veux c'est que tu me parles du garçon que tu prétends être un Uchiha !

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! _S'énerva la jeune fille._ C'est durant cette mission que nous avions mis la main sur ce garçon. Cesse donc de m'interrompre, et écoutes moi jusqu'à la fin bon sang ! _Finit-elle frustrée._

\- Heheh pas la peine de t'énerver ! _S'exclama idiotement le blondinet_ _._ Promis, je garderai la bouche fermée jusqu'à ce que tu termines ton explication.

\- Bah heureusement, _murmura faiblement la Kunochi._ Où en étais-je déjà ! _Reprit-elle._ Ah oui voilà une fois que nous avions pris connaissance avec la mission, nous nous étions dépêchés de nous rendre à Tanzuka. Cependant, sur le chemin alors que nous étions très proches du village marchand une explosion ahurissante s'était déclenchée, et elle fut d'une telle puissance que l'on s'était tous trouvés violemment projetés dans les airs.

\- Une explosion tu dis, était-ce l'œuvre de l'ennemi ? _Intervint un Naruto complètement ébahi._

\- Au départ nous avions pensé que ça pourrait effectivement l'être, néanmoins lorsque nous étions arrivés sur les lieux de l'explosion nous avions très vite changé d'avis !

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? _L'interrogea hâtivement le blondinet._

\- La raison paraît pourtant évidente essaye de faire fonctionner tes neurones un peu, _lui suggéra très franchement Ino._ D'une part, l'explosion avait été d'une grande envergure rasant deux à trois kilomètres de surface, et de ce fait, ce n'était nettement pas causée par une multitude de parchemins explosifs. Et d'autre part, les ninjas de Kusa ne pouvaient clairement pas avoir en leur possession une arme ou bien un jutsu de cette puissance.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'ennemi ne pourrait pas s'en doter, _déclara confusément Naruto._

\- C'est impossible qu'il se dote d'une force pareille. _Rejeta immédiatement la kunoichi._ Rappelle toi, le pays de l'herbe est une nation qui ne dispose pas réellement d'une puissance militaire. Certes, ils ont un village ninjas qu'est Kusa, mais leur apprentissage de l'art des ninjas reste très médiocre. Autrement, ils sont plus considérés comme des mercenaires au service d'un seigneur que de vrais shinobis.

\- Oui je l'admets vu sous cet angle cela paraît impossible qu'ils en soient la cause. _Approuva totalement Naruto._

\- Bref je vais continuer mon récit si tu veux bien, _ronchonna péniblement la jeune fille_. Je disais donc une fois arrivés, nous nous étions retrouvés face à un trou béant. Il n'y avait plus rien et tout était rasé. Nous avions donc supposé qu'il était peu probable que quelqu'un survive à une telle explosion ! Mais, on s'était lourdement trompés puisque Shikamaru nous avait apporté un enfant qui avait miraculeusement survécu ! Par mesure de sécurité, nous avions cherché d'autres survivants mais il n'y avait que lui.

\- C'est le garçon que vous prétendiez être un Uchiha !

\- On ne prétend rien du tout puisque c'est un Uchiha, je mettrai ma main a coupé que s'en un !

\- Comment peux-tu en être certaine Ino ?

\- Pour ton information, je l'ai soigné et j'ai très vite remarqué que son flux de chakra au niveau de ses pupilles étaient anormalement faibles. Ce qui pouvait signifier qu'une chose c'est que ce garçon avait récemment utilisé une technique qui nécessitait l'usage des yeux, et qu'il s'agissait bien de là d'un dojutsu ! _lui certifia la jeune fille._

\- D'accord, mais il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un dojutsu, autre que le sharingan, _lui proposa le blondinet._

\- Certainement pas, car il en existe que deux à ma connaissance: le byakugan et le sharingan. La possibilité que l'enfant puisse posséder le byakugan est peu probable, car celui-ci a des pupilles visibles de couleur verte émeraude. Il ne reste donc plus que le sharingan, et fait non négligeable à noter est que ce garçon est le portrait craché de Sasuke-kun !

\- C'est bien suspect tout ça je te l'accorde, _rétorqua le jeune ninja avant d'écarquiller grandement les yeux_ _._ Attends, attends mais si ce garçon s'avère être un Uchiha, son père ou sa mère doit être un Uchiha non ?

\- Bien sûr idiot ! Et où veux-tu en venir exactement !? _L'interrogea d'une voix incertaine la konoichi ._

\- L'enfant est apparemment né après le massacre, et le seul qui a été épargné dans le clan Uchiha n'est autre que Sasuke teme ! Ce qui veut dire que cet enfant ne peut être que le sien.. _._ _Déduit le blondinet avec un air scandalisé affiché au visage._

\- Imbécile ne raconte pas d'âneries ! _Râla Ino_. L'enfant semble être âgé de quatre ou cinq ans, c'est techniquement impossible que Sasuke-kun soit le père. Celui-ci n'a que seize ans souviens-toi, et l'enfant a été visiblement conçu alors qu'il n'avait que onze ou douze ans. Comment aurait-il pu engrosser quelqu'un à un si jeune âge ?

\- Mais c'est le seul survivant du clan Uchiha ! _Objecta le blond sur un ton sérieux._

\- Non. _Réfuta t-elle d'un ton catégorique._ Moi je songeai à une autre éventualité qui pourrait expliquer la raison pour laquelle cet enfant dispose de ce dojutsu.

\- Et dis moi laquelle ?

\- Ce garçon pourrait très bien être le résultat d'une expérience d'Orochimaru, mais cela me paraît peu crédible. Si Orochimaru disposait éventuellement des cellules du clan Uchiha, et qu'un de ces cobayes avait réussi à activer le sharingan. Pourquoi convoiterait-il tant les yeux de Sasuke, il lui suffirait de s'accaparer les yeux de son cobaye. Je suppose donc que ce garçon n'a aucun lien avec ce type répugnant ! _Conclut la jeune fille._

\- Alors Sasuke est bel et bien le père du petit ! _déduit avec vivacité le blondinet._

\- Non pas du tout, en outre tu n'as aucune raison valable pour assumer que celui-ci est le père ! _Répliqua furieusement une Ino sur les nerfs._ Certes, hormis son frère Itachi Uchiha, c'est le seul Uchiha en vie mais …

\- Attends, attends. Le second Uchiha encore en vie n'est autre qu' **Itachi Uchiha** lui même, par conséquent ce ne peut être que lui le père ! _Réalisa brusquement Naruto._

Oh misère, il plaignait sincèrement ce pauvre garçon. Non seulement il disposait d'un dojutsu qui attisait bien les convoitises, et de plus son prétendu père était un criminel de rang S qui avait froidement assassiné son propre clan.

Ce dernier n'était très certainement pas au courant de l'existence de son soi-disant fils, cela expliquerait pourquoi l'enfant était toujours en vie. En outre, sa seule famille qui lui restait autre que son meurtrier de père, Sasuke teme avait déserté le village en quête de vengeance !

Il compatissait, et se mettait un point d'honneur à protéger le petit Uchiha jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à ramener Sasuke à la raison, et de le contraindre totalement de la vengeance. Bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'il mentionne à celui-ci l'existence d'un nouvel Uchiha qui serait le fils de son traître de frère, qui sait comment il réagirait... Et il ne voulait absolument pas qu'un jeune enfant sans défense se retrouve impliqué dans des conflits qui le dépassaient.

 _« Je vais devoir tenir ma langue, même si c'est difficile pour quelqu'un comme moi »_ se résolut-il à se dire d'un air visiblement motivé.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 **Au même moment, dans un endroit lointain  
**

Dans une base souterraine, profondément enfouie sous terre qui était difficile d'accès, était rassemblée un groupe de ninjas portant de longues capes noires sur lesquelles figuraient des nuages rouges cerclés de blanc. Ces ninjas étaient terriblement redoutables, et formaient une organisation criminelle du nom de l'Akatsuki dont Orochimaru en était anciennement membre.

Cette organisation, qui à l'origine se composait uniquement de mercenaires, existait pour prêter main-forte aux grandes nations ninjas en temps de guerre. Cependant, elle s'était subitement transformée, en accueillant en son sein des criminels de rang S figurant dans le bingo book, et convoitait à présent la puissance des démons à queues. L'Akatsuki s'était récemment manifestée en enlevant le Kazekage de Suna, et puis l'hôte du démon à deux queues du village de Kumo.

De ce fait, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki se réunirent régulièrement pour extraire le démon de son hôte et de le sceller dans une très grande statue humanoïde à neuf yeux. Seulement, aujourd'hui ils s'étaient rassemblés pour une toute autre cause.

Assis autour d'une très grande table, les membres de l'Akatsuki hormis Zetsu se regardèrent avec confusion et s'interrogèrent sur le pourquoi de cette soudaine réunion. Le leader qui s'y tenait au centre comme à son habitude, ne se fit pas prier et prit la parole :

\- Si je vous ai convoqués ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous partager ce que Zetsu m'a récemment rapporté qui pourrait vraisemblablement nous être utile !

\- Hahaha et qu'est-ce-que cette fichue plante de pacotille t'as dit hein ? _S'exclama fortement le jashniste du groupe._

\- Hidan arrête de crier tu me casses les oreilles, si tu continues à jacasser je te coupe la tête. _Le prévient son coéquipier du nom de Kakuzu._

 _-_ Essaye un peu pour voir le corrompu, et je te sacrifierai à mon très vénéré Dieu Jashin, _le provoqua davantage Hidan._

\- Arrêtez tous les deux ce n'est pas le moment ! _Intervint brusquement le leader de l'akatsuki_

\- Oui oui c'est d'accord tête de clou... _maugréa le religieux dans sa barbe._

 _-_ Une explosion violente s'étendant sur quelques kilomètres s'est déclenchée à proximité d'un village marchand du pays du Feu, et il s'agit forcément soit d'une technique ninja ou bien soit d'une arme très puissante. Je veux absolument m'emparer de cette force, qui sait ça pourrait peut-être nous être utile dans la capture des hôtes. _Leur expliqua Pain d'un ton sérieux.  
_

 _-_ Ah si c'est une arme j'en fais mon affaire personnelle ! _Déclara Kisame avec excitation_ _._ Je pourrais éventuellement mesurer la puissance de Samehada à celle de cette arme.

\- J'en conclus que tu te dévoues à cette tâche _, répliqua aussitôt le leader de l'Akatsuki,_ cela te convient-il Itachi ?

\- Oui, ça me va parfaitement bien, _lui répondit l'utilisateur de sharingan d'un air indifférent._

\- D'accord, vous pouvez vous retirer dès maintenant, la discussion est terminée, _annonça d'une voix grave le leader en direction des membres de l'akatsuki avant de se volatiliser brusquement._

 **À suivre...**

* * *

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre uniquement centré sur le personnage de Naruto ? Si avez des questions sur la fiction, n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Dans le prochain chapitre, on assisterait au réveil d'Ichigo et à une confrontation imminente entre Itachi et Matsuri (la mère d'Ichigo).


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre :** L'enfant au sharingan

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'HP et de Naruto appartiennent à JKR et Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est mienne.

 **Autres informations : **La confrontation que j'ai évoquée précédemment entre Itachi et Matsuri, est en fin de compte reportée au chapitre suivant (le chap 5 est déjà assez long comme ça, et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça se soit lourd à la lecture donc j'ai préféré m'en tenir qu'au réveil d'Ichigo).

Je m'en excuse, car je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous appréhendiez la réaction d'Itachi en apprenant qu'il avait un fils, mais pas d'inquiétudes car au prochain chapitre vous le saurez sûrement.

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne mon rythme de publication, je n'en ai pas, j'essaye de poster le plus rapidement possible mais parfois le temps me manque, donc c'est un peu compliqué :(

Et pour finir, le personnage d'Ichigo pourrait être effectivement catalogué comme un OC normal, puisqu'il veut être à l'écart des autres et est très paranoïaque, en outre il ne se considère pas non plus comme un super-héros prêt à changer le destin des hommes.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai justement essayé de refléter tant bien que mal cet aspect sombre du personnage, en définitive le portrait que je dépeins de lui est, un tant soit peu, dévalorisant.

Autrement, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)))

 **Vocabulaire jap/fr**

 **m** ** _ata ne_** **:** à plus tard

 **sensei :** professeur

 **kudasaï :** S'il vous/te plait

 **mochiron :** bien sûr

 **nii-chan :** grand frère

 **teme :** enfoiré

 **mendôkusai :** ennuyant/relou **  
**

* * *

.

 **L'enfant au sharingan**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

.

 **Hôpital de Konoha**

Une lumière claire passant au travers des volets à moitié fermés illuminait la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle dormait paisiblement un jeune enfant. Un peu à l'écart et la mine fatiguée, se tenait un jeune chunin qui s'était légèrement assoupi sur sa chaise, et qui veillait soigneusement sur ledit enfant.

Toutefois, ce dernier ne tarda pas longtemps avant de reprendre connaissance. En effet, lorsque la lumière se mit à croître régulièrement, puis s'aviva d'un coup, celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

Seulement, le pauvre gamin fut pris d'emblée de vomissements, et sentit sa gorge lui brûlait terriblement, de plus la douleur qui lui ébranlait le crâne était indescriptible. En outre, les bribes de souvenirs qui affluèrent en masse dans sa tête, ne firent qu'aggraver sa situation.

Incessamment, il se ressassa les scènes atroces de cette nuit sanglante, et la souffrance qui l'accompagnait fut telle qu'il n'avait même plus conscience de ses propres sanglots qui lui emplissaient les yeux.

Une main chaude, presque brûlante serrant fortement la sienne, chercha néanmoins à apaiser quelque peu sa douleur. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire cesser, un tant soit peu, ses tremblements. Un brin calmé, le garçon se redressa avec difficulté, et même si sa vision restait trouble, il distingua parfaitement un visage familier se dessiner au-dessus de lui.

Dans son lit étroit, les yeux vagues rivés sur la personne penchée sur lui, il attendait. Il attendait fébrilement que celui-ci prenne la parole, mais ce ne fut aucunement le cas. Visiblement, celui-ci préféra se murer dans le silence, ce qui lui convint plutôt bien. Lui-même, ne se considéra pas comme quelqu'un de bavard, et préféra nettement montrer ses émotions par les actions qu'il faisait qu'en y utilisant des mots.

Affichant un sourire intrigué, et malgré son violent mal de crâne toujours présent, il scruta attentivement l'individu au dessus de lui. Par sa carrure, il conclut très rapidement qu'il s'agissait forcément d'un homme. Mais, son sourire se fana très vite lorsqu'il vit le bandeau frontal que portait ce dernier, et ressentit aussitôt un profond sentiment de répulsion le saisir.

Et maintenant le visage blême, et rempli d'horreur et de méfiance, il se recula prudemment. Il était en face d'un ninja. Un assassin. Il s'en souvint encore parfaitement de cette nuit tragique où un groupe de ninjas s'en était ouvertement pris aux innocents orphelins incapables de se défendre, et de la réjouissance inscrite sur leur visage immaculé de sang face à leur crime odieux. Non, il ne pourrait décidément jamais l'oublier.

 _" Takumi n'était qu'un simple enfant bon sang, il avait la vie devant lui mais ces meurtriers la lui avaient cruellement arraché "_ grogna t-il rageusement en serrant les dents.

L'homme en question ne comprit pas le soudain changement qui s'opéra en lui, et avança une main pour le toucher délicatement. Mais l'enfant s'écarta vivement de lui, et lui jeta un regard de pur mépris comme s'il le maudissait profondément et le tenait responsable de tous ces malheurs. En toute honnêteté, s'en était un brin vexant, après tout lui ne désirait seulement l'aider et non de lui faire du mal.

En un instant, il saisit la cause de cette soudaine hostilité à son égard. Le petit méprisait clairement les ninjas, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Après tout, ceux-ci l'avaient laissé pour mort baignant dans une marre de sang, et étaient responsables de la destruction de son foyer, s'il en avait un bien entendu.

En y réfléchissant, l'éventualité que ce gamin puisse être un orphelin, était fort probable. D'une part, les enfants qui demeuraient à l'extérieur du village marchand, étaient extrêmement rares. Et ceux qui y résidaient, étaient pour la plupart des enfants abandonnés à leur triste sort. D'autre part, ce dernier semblait terriblement méfiant envers les adultes, et ce comportement ne se manifestait rarement chez les enfants qui avaient connus l'amour d'un parent.

De ce fait, il déduisit lassé, que pour obtenir la confiance de ce petit il allait devoir se surpasser. **Mendôkusai** , il n'était tellement pas motivé à faire des efforts, de plus, cela s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. En effet, les beaux yeux de couleur verte émeraude du petit qui brillaient immensément, le regardèrent avec une telle froideur que s'en était presque effrayant à voir.

 _"En définitive, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge"_ maugréa t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Mais, il ne comptait pas pour autant baisser les bras, et puis il se promettait de tenter à l'avenir une nouvelle approche moins directe. Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment, le gamin n'envisageait visiblement pas de lui adresser la parole, et franchement il n'avait nullement l'intention de le forcer. S'il voulait que celui-ci lui fasse confiance, il devait prendre son mal en patience.

D'un ton sérieux, le jeune chunin le salua avant de prendre silencieusement congé:

\- Bon, je te laisse te reposer pour le moment, mais je repasserai pour prendre de tes nouvelles, **mata ne** **!**

 **OooOoOO**

 _"Bon débarras"_ se souffla le jeune Ichigo.

S'il prévoyait l'amadouer ainsi en lui laissant un temps de répit, ce n'était définitivement pas réussi. Il détestait toujours autant les ninjas, et rien ne pourrait changer ce fait. Une haine profonde l'avait envahi dès l'instant qu'il s'était aperçu que celui-ci en était un, néanmoins il s'était retenu d'exploser de rage.

Il devait, en effet, éviter impérativement que ses pulsions malsaines reprennent le dessus.

Bouleversé et accablé, par les images insupportables qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit, il se jura de ne plus perdre le contrôle. Cette nuit sanglante qui le marquerait très certainement à tout jamais, il s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails. L'image de la mort de son ami, avait fait monter en lui une folie meurtrière indescriptible, et dès lors il avait ressenti une immense douleur au niveau de ses yeux.

C'était à partir de ce moment précis, qu'il avait vu rouge et avait, de ce fait, entièrement perdu les pédales. Et puis, la puissance phénoménale qui s'était dégagée de ses yeux, l'inquiétait grandement. Concrètement, il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette force, mais la seule certitude qu'il avait c'était que ses pupilles étaient redoutables.

Il avait la désagréable impression, en effet, qu'il pouvait jeter des Avada Kedavra rien qu'en regardant ses adversaires dans les yeux, et s'en était hautement alarmant.

Crispant les mâchoires, il s'adossa à la tête de lit et réfléchissait longuement sur sa nouvelle condition. Son nouveau pouvoir provenait en l'occurrence de ses pupilles, et son usage nécessitait manifestement une grande quantité d'énergie. Une force potentiellement dangereuse, car ses pupilles pouvaient lancer des rayons lasers de couleur verte ressemblant étonnement au maléfice de la mort, et qui étaient en mesure de désagréger un corps complet.

 _"Effrayant"_ songea t-il intérieurement.

Décidément, ses nouvelles pupilles étaient comparables à une arme de destruction massive, et honnêtement il en était un brin rassuré. Posséder une telle puissance dans un monde de shinobis, ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Néanmoins, il ne prévoyait pas pour autant faire appel à cette puissance, au contraire il envisageait de la cacher précieusement aux yeux de tous.

 _"Personne hormis moi ne doit savoir ce pouvoir que j'ai en ma possession"_ se résolut-il à dire.

Qui sait, comment les ninjas réagiront !? Si on découvrait cette puissance enfouie en lui, il deviendrait assurément le centre des convoitises et serait constamment ciblé par les êtres avides de toujours plus de pouvoirs. Non, il devait impérativement éviter que cela ne lui arrive un jour.

 _"Oui, je dois essentiellement garder le silence sur cette nouvelle source de puissance si je compte m'en sortir en ce bas monde"_ s'enquit-il de se dire avec détermination.

Pour cela, il lui suffisait d'écarter tout soupçon le concernant, et de faire profil bas. Un détail le frappa soudain, et il se mit une légère tape au front. Mince, il n'aurait pas du montrer son apparente hostilité envers ce ninja qu'il avait rejeté sans aucun scrupule, et dont il ignorait strictement l'identité.

Était-il un ennemi ? Faisait-il parti du groupe de ninjas qui avait froidement détruit son orphelinat. Honnêtement, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il espérait grandement qu'il ne soit pas un de ces ravisseurs car la haine qui le bouffait de l'intérieur, serait lisible sur son visage et il ne pourrait décidément pas se faire discret.

Dans tous les cas, il s'agissait forcément d'un ninja et donc cela l'embêtait quelque peu. Néanmoins, si celui-ci n'était nullement impliqué dans l'attaque violente perpétrée sur son orphelinat, alors il pourrait très certainement le tolérer.

 _"Bon, j'aviserai le moment venu, pour l'instant je dois absolument savoir où je me trouve"_ pensa t-il gravement.

Se levant de son lit d'un air décidé, il se dirigea machinalement vers la vitre qui illumina la pièce, et contempla le paysage fascinant qui se dressa devant ses yeux. Il scruta attentivement le village vivant, joyeux et unique entouré d'une vaste forêt qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

 _Splendide_ , c'était le mot exact pour décrire ce qu'il apercevait à ce moment précis, et qui s'y différait grandement de l'environnement dans lequel il avait vécu.

Soudain, son regard s'attarda sur l'immense montagne rocheuse qui englobait une partie de la ville, et curieusement sur laquelle était taillée cinq visages qui appartenaient très certainement à des personnes de renoms. Il venait même à se demander s'il ne se trouvait pas dans le domaine d'un seigneur féodal, et que ceux-ci illustraient ses prédécesseurs.

 _"Oh non il ne manquait plus que ça ..."_ se murmura t-il désespérément lorsqu'un souvenir vague lui revint en tête.

.

 **Flash-back**

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui s'occupait le plus clair de son temps de la gestion de l'orphelinat, se tenait une craie à la main devant un tableau. Sur lequel, il transcrivait des noms de ninjas se trouvant fort probablement en haut de la hiérarchie " _ninja_ ", et tentait de réaliser un croquis.

Mais en vain, il était décidément très nul en dessin. Il le faisait seulement pour que les enfants puissent se visualiser ce qu'était un village ninja. En effet, ceux-ci devaient impérativement avoir un bon enseignement, et pour cela connaître l'histoire du pays du Feu était essentiel.

Une fois par semaine, il se vouait donc à cette tâche en regroupant les jeunes orphelins dans une petite pièce, et en leur donnant régulièrement des cours. Aujourd'hui, le thème du cours qu'il proposait, était centré sur les villages shinobis.

Ceux-ci jouaient tous un rôle primordial dans les conflits qui opposèrent les différents pays, et qui s'assurèrent remarquablement bien de la protection d'une nation qu'elle soit petite ou grande. Pour lui, il était donc nécessaire qu'il y fasse une leçon sur ce thème.

Les enfants montraient un intérêt pour le moins surprenant à cette leçon, eux qui d'habitude ne prêtaient aucune attention à ses cours, semblaient pour une fois très attentifs à ce qu'il disait. Évidemment, quand on parlait de ninjas, ces derniers devenaient des « élèves modèles » et intervenaient constamment durant le cours pour lui poser des questions.

Ce qui n'était pas commun. Mais ce n'était pour autant qu'il allait se plaindre au contraire il était plutôt heureux qu'ils veuillent l'écouter pour une fois, au lieu de passer leur temps à chuchoter entre eux.

 _"C'était pénible à la longue"_ grommela t-il de fatigue.

Enfin, il mit un terme à ses pensées quand il entendit un enfant l'interroger :

\- **Sensei** , comment peut-on reconnaître un village ninja ?

Il répondit sarcastiquement à la question innocente que venait de lui poser le jeune garçon :

\- C'est simple, on y trouve des ninjas dispersés un peu partout.

Un autre enfant le réprimanda furieusement :

\- Un peu de sérieux monsieur !

Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire jovial, mais il reprit d'un ton sérieux :

\- Prenons l'exemple de Konoha. Un détail qui nous paraît au premier abord anodin … mais qui pourtant, permet de l'identifier comme un village ninja.

\- Un détail vous dites !? S'exclamèrent simultanément les enfants.

\- Et c'est lequel Sensei ? **Kudasaï** dites le nous … s'excita une fillette de cinq ans.

Ce dernier eut un sourire non dissimulé, et répliqua simplement :

\- Le Monument de l'Hokage, propre à Konoha.

Et maintenant, les enfants le regardèrent complètement perdus, en se demandant ce que ce monument pouvait bien être. Un jeune garçon qui était resté jusqu'à présent silencieux, ne put qu'intervenir par pure curiosité :

\- Pouvez-vous nous éclairer davantage sur le sujet, le pria ledit garçon d'un air impassible.

Son enseignant afficha un air victorieux, dès lors qu'il vit son élève le plus insociable qui se tenait constamment à l'égard des autres, et qui ne s'intéressait pas à grand chose, prendre la parole.

\- **Mochiron** Ichigo-kun, vois-tu ce terme fait référence aux visages des cinq hokage taillés sur une roche montagneuse, et qui surplomb presque majestueusement le village. Lui expliqua t-il très franchement.

(...)

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Oh seigneur, il s'agissait bien d'un village ninja sans l'ombre d'un doute, et l'idée de vivre parmi eux, ne l'enchantait guère. Et puis, à ce moment précis, il ne songeait qu'à trouver une solution pour s'évader au plus vite de ce maudit le lieu dans lequel il était tombé.

 **OooOoOO**

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Ce jour-là, plus que tout autre jour depuis son réveil dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il s'interrogea sur son avenir incertain. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui maintenant qu'on l'avait conduit dans un village ninja !? En toute honnêteté, il n'en savait rien mais il se devait adopter une attitude irréprochable pour ne pas que les suspicions pèsent sur lui.

Dès lors, qu'il s'était misérablement rendu compte que le lieu dans lequel il était, abritait des ninjas assoiffés de sang, il avait cherché à échafauder un plan pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce maudit village. Toutefois, il devait être réaliste la fuite n'était véritablement pas une solution envisageable.

Primo, s'il tentait de s'enfuir on lui enverrait un groupe de ninjas à sa poursuite or lui ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne pas être impliqué dans des conflits, secundo, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il se résigna donc malgré lui à rester dans ce village en évitant au maximum les ninjas qu'il croiserait.

Son visage se referma lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Aussitôt, une jeune femme entra, vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche et en tenant un plateaux-repas entre les mains. Elle le déposa délicatement sur le chevet du lit et l'incita à manger avant que ça refroidisse.

Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, celle-ci esquissa un léger sourire et sortit silencieusement de la petite pièce. Toutefois, il eut à peine le temps de prendre ledit plateau sur ses genoux pour gouter à la délicieuse soupe qu'il avait sous les yeux, qu'il entendit de nouveau quelqu'un tambouriner à sa porte.

Irrité et agacé d'être ainsi interrompu alors qu'il était sur le point de manger, il se retint de sortir une injure.

\- Entrez, s'y résolut-il à répondre.

Deux hommes déboulèrent, de suite, dans la chambre. Le premier, c'était le jeune ninja de toute à l'heure qu'il avait ignoré en beauté tandis que le second qui affichait un grand sourire qu'il qualifierait d'idiot, était un individu pour le moins étrange.

Ce dernier, possédait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant et de grands yeux d'un bleu azur, rien d'anormal jusque là. C'était juste sa tenue, un survêtement de couleur _orange_ qui manquait cruellement de goût.

Pas qu'il soit un as de la mode loin de là, mais concrètement, qui portait de l'orange, et appréciait même cette couleur. Certainement pas lui, la couleur en elle-même ne lui plaisait pas franchement, et puis c'était trop tape à l'œil.

\- Alors petit on ne dit même pas bonjour à Naruto **nii-chan,** Dattebayo **!** Brailla d'une voix perçante le blond.

Oh dieu, quel était ce spécimen qu'il avait devant lui. Bruyant et lourd, c'était les termes adéquats pour le décrire. Déjà, pour qui se prenait-il, à lui parler avec un ton si familier !

 _"On a pas élevé les cochons ensemble à ce que je sache"_ s'offusqua t-il grandement.

En outre, il s'était désigné comme un grand frère, non mais il délirait totalement. Et que signifiait même le mot « _Dattebayo »._ Et cerise sur le gâteau, celui-ci portait un nom atypique qui se référait à un ingrédient de ramen.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et lui répondit rudement :

\- Tais-toi idiot, tu me casses les oreilles !

Celui-ci perdit presque instantanément son sourire, son visage vira au rouge avant qu'il n'explose d'une voix coléreuse :

\- Oi insolent ! C'est quoi ce comportement, montre un peu de respect envers tes ainés.

\- Mes ainés dis-tu !? Mais je n'en vois aucun gamin, rétorqua sarcastiquement Ichigo.

Suite à ces paroles, Naruto bondit subitement sur ses pieds et se rapprocha dangereusement du jeune garçon comme pour le défier.

\- Grrrrrr qui oses-tu traiter de gamin ? Si tu continues je t'assure que je t'apprendrai les bonnes manières, l'avertit le blond d'une voix enragée.

\- Cause toujours crétin, et puis tu ne me fais absolument pas peur. Déclara celui-ci d'un air indifférent.

Cette dernière réplique eut le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs, mais le blond se retint de justesse de lui en mettre une, et se disait intérieurement : '' _Calme toi mon vieux, n'oublie pas que tu as en face de toi un simple gamin même si celui-ci agissait comme un parfait mini Sasuke-_ _ **teme**_ _.''_

\- Cela suffit vous deux, arrêtez immédiatement vos enfantillages, ordonna le second individu d'un air las.

\- Oi Shikamaru ne t'y met pas toi non plus, je ne suis pas un enfant ! Riposta aussitôt le blondinet.

\- Tss, même ton ami reconnaît que tu es un sale gamin, le taquina moqueusement Ichigo.

Naruto grinça des dents, et lui rappela d'un ton furibond :

\- Oh toi on t'a pas sonné, et en plus je te signale qu'il a parlé de NOS enfantillages. En définitive, tu n'es pas si différent de moi.

\- Haha, tu crois que je devrais peut-être en être vexé !? Imbécile, pour ton information je ne suis âgé seulement de cinq ans donc oui techniquement je ne suis qu'un gamin contrairement à toi, lui renvoya farouchement le petit.

\- ARG je vais me le faire celui-ci ! S'écria le blond en crispant ses mâchoires.

Épuisé, Shikamaru pinça le bras de son ami pour qu'il se reprenne.

\- Aieeeee, ça fais un mal de chien Shikamaru, couina fortement celui-ci.

\- Reprends-toi, je te rappelle que nous sommes venus ici pour l'interroger non pour le disputer, lui reprocha le manipulateur d'ombres.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension, et prit la parole une dernière fois :

\- D'accord, d'accord je me tais mais ce petit morveux est tellement insolent envers les adultes qu'il mériterait une bonne leçon.

\- Tu parles d'un adulte pfff, adolescent prépubère va ! Siffla le jeune garçon d'un ton provocateur.

Son visage se durcit, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et une veine apparut soudainement sur son front mais Naruto garda tout de même le silence.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama un Shikamaru profondément blasé, enfin prépare-toi petit nous allons te poser des questions, et tu as intérêt à y répondre correctement.

\- Et si je ne le fais pas, annonça le gamin sur un ton de défi.

Le jeune Nara eut un rictus cruel qui ne présagea assurément rien de bon.

\- Dans ce cas, je serais obligé de te laisser aux bons soins de la section d'interrogatoire et de torture de Konoha.

Le jeune enfant pâlit considérablement en entendant ces mots, et lui répondit presque hâtivement sous le regard amusé du blondinet qui se moqua ouvertement de lui.

\- Non merci, je ne préfère pas. Je tâcherai de répondre à toutes vos questions.

\- Tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile quant tu veux, enfin commençons. La première question : Quel est ton nom ? As-tu des parents, et quel âge as-tu ?

\- Je me nomme Ichigo, je n'ai pas de parents... je suis orphelin et j'ai cinq ans, se pressa t-il de dire.

\- Hum, je vois tu n'as pas de second nom, insista t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non, je m'appelle juste Ichigo, confirma celui-ci un brin méfiant.

\- Question suivante: que sais-tu de tes ravisseurs, et que faisais-tu avant que l'explosion retentisse ? L'interrogea le génie de l'équipe sept.

\- Rien en particulier hormis que c'était des ninjas, commença Ichigo. Je dormais dans le dortoir réservé aux garçons de l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce que j'entende un premier bruit d'explosion, termina t-il.

\- D'accord, tu sais pour quelle raison ont-ils pris ton orphelinat pour cible ?

\- Je n'en sais rien probablement pour assouvir leurs pulsions meurtrières, après tout ninja rime avec assassin non ? Répliqua d'un ton acide le petit.

\- Ehhh je ne te permets pas, ne nous met pas dans le même panier, on est pas tous les mêmes ! S'exclama subitement Naruto.

Le garçon esquissa un faible sourire, et rétorqua d'une voix acérée:

\- C'est ce que tout le monde dit, mais finalement vous acceptez bien de tuer des gens innocents au cours de vos missions !

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas par pur plaisir je te l'assure, et puis tu te trompes lourdement sur les ninjas ! Nous, par exemple, on se bat honorablement pour notre nation et ...

\- Écoute-moi bien je n'ai rien à cirer de tes histoires de ninjas à la noix, le coupa brutalement Ichigo. S'il pouvait tous crever ça me ferait franchement des vacances, et je n'éprouve aucun remord à penser ainsi tu m'entends !

Naruto fut complètement sidéré d'entendre des mots si durs sortir facilement de la bouche d'un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !? S'indigna t-il d'une voix accablée.

\- Naruto ce n'est pas le moment, garde ton sang froid même si c'est dur à encaisser. On est pas là pour ça, et tu le sais très bien, le prévint très sérieusement le jeune Nara.

\- Oui, je le sais bien, mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à rester de marbre face aux âneries qu'il déblatère ! Se justifia t-il.

Shikamaru fronça des sourcils, et trancha d'un ton catégorique:

\- Dans ce cas, ne te fais pas prier et sors immédiatement de la pièce !

\- Oi, je rêve où tu me dis de dégager là … s'étonna grandement le blond.

Le brun grimaça légèrement, et lui expliqua d'un ton raisonnable:

\- Écoute, je veux que cet interrogatoire se finisse au plus vite mais si tu t'excites à chaque fois qu'il prononce une chose qui te déplaît, on est pas prêt d'avancer tu me comprends n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui je vois dattebayo ! Ne t'inquiète pas une fois l'interrogatoire finie, je m'occuperai de lui botter les fesses hehe, lâcha idiotement ce dernier.

Sur ces paroles, non sans avoir lancé un regard lourd de reproches au jeune garçon qui l'ignora ouvertement, il se détourna avec un air renfrogné et sortit bruyamment de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Bon reprenons Ichigo-kun, lui dit Shikamaru, peux-tu m'en dire plus sur la dernière explosion semble avoir tout ravagée derrière elle ?

Les yeux du petit s'agrandirent et il fut un instant déconcerté, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il était totalement hors de question qu'il lui dise la vérité, il choisit donc de mentir consciemment:

\- La seule chose dont je m'en souviens c'est que lorsqu'elle a eu lieu j'étais déjà très affaibli.

\- Je vois ... mais il y a un détail qui me chiffonne énormément.

Son cœur rata un battant, le soupçonnait-on déjà !? Pourvu que non.

\- Et dites moi lequel ?

\- C'est quand même assez étrange que tu t'en sois sorti indemne sans aucune blessure profonde, alors que l'explosion t'a frappé de plein fouet.

\- Hahah oui en effet je vous l'accorde c'est bien étrange mais on me dit tout le temps que j'ai une chance inouïe, plaisanta t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Le jeune chunin haussa un sourcil, et ne parut visiblement pas convaincu par son argument mais il ne persista pas.

\- Un miraculé hein … ça tient la route.

Ichigo ne pipa mot, et pensif, il baissa presque instantanément la tête.

 _"Je m'en suis finalement plutôt bien sorti"_ se félicita t-il intérieurement.

Enfin, il espérait seulement que celui-ci n'avait rien saisi de troublant dans son comportement. Il avait été effectivement bien anxieux et nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait été d'habitude, et les réponses qu'il lui avait données n'étaient toujours pas très cohérentes. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas montré son agitation, et ça c'était déjà une victoire en soi.

\- Ichigo-kun c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, s'éleva la voix du jeune ninja le sortant par ailleurs de ses pensées. Demain t'es libre de sortir de l'hôpital, et pour ton information à partir de maintenant tu vivras dans l'orphelinat de Konoha, cela te convient-il ?

Suite à la nouvelle, une grimace se forma instinctivement sur ses lèvres, et il eut un sourire crispé en pensant qu'il allait de nouveau supporter les jacassements incessants des jeunes pensionnaires. Son quotidien resterait plus ou moins le même, et c'était la seule chose qui le rassura à cet instant précis.

\- Je te laisse, mais je tiens à te prévenir que j'ai été chargé à veiller à ce que tu te sentes chez toi à Konoha, de ce fait, je passerai souvent te voir à l'orphelinat ! Lui expliqua d'un air lassé le jeune Nara.

Parfait, à présent on l'obligeait à se coltiner ce gars toute la journée, qui plus est, était un ninja. Déjà, qu'il n'appréciait pas lorsque l'on empiétait habituellement dans son espace de vie, mais de plus, il s'agissait ici d'un type douteux qui avait l'air terriblement perspicace. Et puis, il avait cette impression que celui-ci l'avait déjà percé à jour, ce qui pouvait grandement contrecarrer ses plans.

Il admettait certes que cacher des secrets avec ce type dans les parages, ne se révélait pas chose aisée. Toutefois, il était prêt à relever le défi, et la discrétion lui connaissait plutôt bien, donc aucun risque qu'il s'y fasse prendre.

 _"J'aurais quand même préféré que ce soit l'idiot de service qui me surveille, vu son niveau d'intelligence j'aurais pu facilement l'embobiner. Arggg c'est vraiment dommage ..."_ se marmonna t-il regrettablement.

 **à suivre ..**

* * *

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Et du comportement d'Ichigo qui est quand même assez dur envers Naruto et Shikamaru ...  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera uniquement centré sur Matsuri et Itachi. Et puis, l'intrigue de Shippuden se mettra en place dans deux ou trois chapitres, et je commencerai sûrement par la mission de la team Asuma contre Hidan et Kakuzu.  
**

 **Autrement, je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne me suis pas encore corrigée donc si vous en voyez ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **...**


	7. Chapter 6

_Je suis de retour après un long hiatus, je m'en excuse j'ai eu une réelle panne d'inspiration. J'étais hésitante à poster la suite, car je n'étais pas certaine quant à l'évolution de mon intrigue._

Je vous remercie tout de même pour vos commentaires :))

* * *

 **L'enfant au sharingan**

 **Chapitre 6  
**

 **Dans le Pays du Feu**

 **La forêt du Byakuren**

Tanzuka était une destination lointaine.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki, l'utilisateur du Sharingan et le monstre du brouillard, traversèrent péniblement une forêt dense qui se révélait être la seule issue possible pour accéder au village marchand. Leur progression, rendue affligeante par la noirceur de la nuit, fut longue et silencieuse. Un vent froid et palpable souffla, créant une sorte de tourbillon qui fit grandement bouger herbes et feuilles. L'obscurité vertigineuse les fit vaciller légèrement, et puis elle rendit leur vision pratiquement trouble et floue. Ceux-ci oscillèrent donc sur des branches glissantes, et se retrouvèrent rapidement trempés par cette marche forcée.

D'une voix essoufflée, l'un d'eux suggéra brusquement :

 _-_ Itachi, il nous reste encore du chemin à faire, et la nuit nous empêche de distinguer clairement nos environs. Ne veux-tu pas que l'on prenne une petite pause ?

\- Hn... répliqua simplement ce dernier.

\- C'est-à-dire ...peux-tu être un peu plus explicite !? Rétorqua son partenaire d'un ton agacé.

\- Hnn ... siffla une seconde fois le meurtrier du clan Uchiha.

En notant l'expression troublée qu'affichait Kisame, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter d'un ton las :

\- Rien ne presse, trouvons-nous d'abord un refuge pour nous reposer un peu.

\- Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué quand tu veux, le réprimanda le démon sans queue d'un air profondément ennuyé.

En guise de réponse, il n'eut qu'un énième « hn » qui mit un terme définitif à la discussion.

 **OoOoO**

 **À Tanzuka**

 **Dans la maison close de Fumihiko**

Assise sur un tabouret de bar, une belle femme sirota tranquillement sa boisson alcoolisée. Une moue boudeuse se dessina subitement sur son visage angélique, à la vue des clients un peu trop encombrants à son goût. Ce qui eut le don de l'agacer amplement. Elle n'appréciait pas forcément être collée tout au long d'une soirée exténuante. Grognant de lassitude, elle vérifia une nouvelle fois, à travers son petit miroir qu'elle gardait soigneusement avec elle, si son maquillage et sa coiffure demeurait impeccable. Rien à redire, elle était tout simplement éblouissante, sans vouloir paraître hautaine.

Elle était loin d'être repoussante, les clients qui lui collaient régulièrement aux basques le confirmeront sans problème. Elle semblait parfaitement ravissante dans sa sublime robe rouge, pourtant elle ne se sentit pas plus heureuse que ça. Elle était populaire, aimée et enviée. Les clients qu'elle qualifierait de grossiers et rudes, étaient intransigeants, pourtant ils la choisissaient toujours au profit des autres prostitués qui étaient à des kilomètres de sa beauté.

Alors pourquoi éprouvait-elle un profond désemparement, cette dernière songea d'une humeur morose.

Elle toussota légèrement. La fumée infecte de la cigarette qui imprégnait totalement la salle principale l'écœura et l'étouffa presque. Sans parler des mots indécents que les clients lui murmuraient incessamment dans l'oreille, la révulsaient plus qu'autre chose. Puis, l'ambiance corrompue qui accompagnait cette décadence la mit franchement mal à l'aise.

Poussant un faible gémissement, la prostituée se releva non sans délicatesse de son tabouret, en ignorant les plaintes de ses emmerdeurs de clients. Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction de la sortie pour respirer un bon coup. Bousculant au passage quelques autres prostituées qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien qui la scrutèrent par ailleurs d'un drôle d'air - en s'interrogeant fort probablement sur son comportement lunatique - elle se pressa de quitter le grand Hall. Ne voulant visiblement pas se faire disputer par sa patronne, elle tenta de se faire la plus discrète possible en empruntant la sortie de secours. Ainsi, la vieille mégère ne pourrait pas l'importuner plus que ça.

Rien qu'à entendre sa voix stridente, l'agaçait hautement.

Une fois dehors, la désagréable sensation d'enfermé disparut aussitôt, et elle put enfin respirer à nouveau. Certes, il faisait froid à l'extérieur, mais ce n'était un froid insoutenable qui lui glacerait tous les membres de son corps. Rien ne pouvait la déranger à cet instant précis. Même la pluie qui se déversait abondamment par les nuages sombres encombrants entièrement le ciel. Non, elle s'en fichait pas mal d'être mouillée, ou d'avoir les vêtements humides.

La seule chose qui comptait, c'était son anxiété bouffante. Un courant d'air frais, c'était qu'il lui fallait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait pas l'esprit serein depuis ces dernières années un sentiment de culpabilité la rongeait intérieurement. Elle calma sa respiration irrégulière, puis elle entama une marche silencieuse en direction du parc qui longeait son établissement, et qui devait être vide à cette heure précise de la nuit. Elle ne se pressa pas pour autant, profitant du vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. Progressant d'un pas lent, elle franchit finalement - une quinzaine de minutes plus tard- l'entrée du parc. Puis sans plus attendre, elle partit s'installer sur un banc désert et humide. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête.

La pluie l'arrosait de plein fouet, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle ne songea seulement qu'à se reposer à cet moment précis, et surtout d'éviter de trop penser à son métier encombrant qui l'étouffait de plus en plus. Le silence lui faisait agréablement du bien, et la rassurait un tant soit peu. Elle appréciait, comme à l'accoutumée, reposer son esprit embrouillé. Rester dans le calme lui apportait un peu de bonheur dans sa vie bien mouvementée qu'elle détestait tant. Pas qu'elle aspirait à la solitude, loin de là mais elle aimait seulement ces moments d'apaisements et de longues détentes qui lui procurèrent un bien fou.

Faire le vide dans son esprit l'aidait énormément à ne plus se ressasser des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à refouler au plus profond d'elle. Des bribes d'images qu'elle aurait préférées effacer de sa mémoire, lui revenaient constamment en masse. Des erreurs, elle en avait fait des tonnes. La plupart, elle les regrettait sincèrement. Même si ses fautes commisses dans le passé lui pourrissaient son existence, elle devait continuer à vivre avec car elle ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière pour les réparer.

Le mal était déjà fait.

Elle espérait seulement que son enfant pourrait la pardonner un jour pour l'avoir délibérément abandonné à son funeste destin. Essuyant de sa manche les quelques larmes qui lui avait échappé, elle lâcha pour la énième fois d'une voix piteuse :

\- Ichigo, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé.

 **OoOoO**

De retour dans l'établissement, Matsuri partit s'assoir à côté d'un client qui sentait affreusement la cigarette ; son odeur désagréable lui monta à la tête mais elle fit mine de rien. L'homme avec lequel elle prévoyait de finir la soirée, était fort séduisant et semblait avoir la vingtaine. À mesure que le temps passait, elle déduisit par sa posture, son accoutrement et sa façon de s'exprimer, qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un shinobi.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, celui-ci ne portait aucun _Hitai-ate_ alors elle ne sut pas dans l'immédiat s'il était un ennemi ou un allié. Il pouvait très bien être en mission pour collecter des informations auprès des prostituées. D'ailleurs, à en juger son comportement curieux et ses questions incessantes, elle était presque certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

La discussion poursuivit, et il commença enfin à entrer dans le vif du sujet en évoquant des mercenaires venus d'un autre village :

\- As-tu aperçu dans les environs des « étrangers » massivement équipés en armement ?

Elle plissa les yeux sous l'agacement qu'elle ressentit. Encore un interrogatoire comme si elle était d'humeur à en supporter un. Néanmoins, l'argent ne tombait pas du ciel et les shinobis étaient incontestablement les plus riches du coin. Celle-ci devait donc prendre sur elle si elle espérait continuer à survivre dans un monde aussi pourri que le sien.

Faisant semblant d'être intéressée par la tournure que prenait la conversation, elle laissa échapper d'une voix qui en disait long :

\- Des types douteux arpentent toujours cet endroit puant, Tenma-san.

Le dénommé Tenma fut un instant déstabilisé par le ton mielleux que la prostituée avait employé. Ce qui fit grandement sourire cette dernière car elle sentit que c'était dans la poche - coucher avec ce beau ténébreux allait lui rapporter énormément.

\- Neko-chan, j'insiste.

Elle se gratta légèrement le menton, en signe de réflexion. Puis son regard s'illumina et elle déclara d'une voix sérieuse :

\- Quand j'y pense, il y a de cela une semaine un groupe de shinobi avait passé du bon temps par ici.

L'homme lui agrippa fermement l'épaule, l'air agité.

-Dis moi, est-ce que sur leur bandeau frontal figurait ce symbole ?

Sur cette déclaration, il lui tendit hâtivement un bout de papier sur lequel était représenté la conjonction de deux éléments de même nature - plus précisément l'intersection de deux cercles - qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

\- Oui, je crains que ça soit le même.

Le guerrier poussa un rugissement en tapant du poing la table autour de laquelle ils siégeaient avant de s'exclamer fortement sans se préoccuper outre mesure de sa présence :

\- Bon sang, j'en étais persuadé ! Ils ne pouvaient s'agir que de ces salauds, de ces êtres abjects, de ces infâmes mercenaires de Kusa.

Tentée par l'élan impulsif du ninja et de nature curieuse, Matsuri voulut en apprendre davantage:

\- Qu'ont-ils fait au juste pour mériter un tel déferlement de haine ?

L'homme un peu trop bavard à son goût n'hésita même pas une seule seconde avant de lui répondre :

\- Ces lâches ont provoqué une grande explosion qui a fait de nombreuses victimes.

La femme trancha d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Rien d'étonnant venant des shinobis.

Son interlocuteur objecta :

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous les mêmes.

\- Si tu le dis, Tenma-san qu'il en soit ainsi. Reprit t-elle avant d'ajouter, d'ailleurs je présente toutes mes sincères condoléances aux familles des victimes.

En entendant ces quelques mots, l'expression du guerrier s'assombrit considérablement. Il serra les dents, puis énonça d'une voix enragée :

\- Les familles dis-tu !? Ne me fais pas rire la grande majorité des victimes étaient des orphelins.

Ses paroles frappèrent de plein fouet la jeune femme qui fut empli d'une inquiétude sourde à l'entente du terme « orphelin ». Sa bouche s'assécha, sa gorge se noua et elle sentit une boule au ventre mais elle l'interrogea quand même d'une voix tremblante :

\- Où a eu lieu cette explosion !? Rassure-moi elle ne s'est pas déclenchée à l'orphelinat Aomitsu.

Le shinobi ne tarda pas à confirmer ses pires craintes :

\- Malheureusement, il s'agit de cet endroit.

Après le doute, la peur s'installa dans son cœur à l'idée d'avoir perdu un être cher. Naturellement, elle persista pour en savoir plus :

\- Des survivants, y'en a t-il ?

Seul un silence glacial lui répondit, et elle s'écroula sous le choc : _« Non. Non. C'est impossible, Ichigo ne peut pas être mort »_ songea t-elle l'esprit embrouillé. Sa respiration se fit irrégulière, elle fut prise de spasmes incontrôlables et le bruit de ses sanglots commencèrent à envahir la salle. Son client se précipita à son chevet pour la relever, mais elle se débattit fortement en hurlant sans cesse le nom de son fils : Ichigo.

 **OoOoO**

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

 **À proximité de Tanzuka**

Sur la place de l'incident, un véritable champ ruines s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki chargés de mener l'enquête sur l'explosion, semblaient complètement désorientés. L'obscurité était telle qu'ils eurent du mal à se repérer, même avec son dojutsu Itachi ne distinguait rien. Ce fut comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un champ magnétique qui troublait tous leurs sens et rendait inefficace toutes leurs actions. Enfin, le plus perturbant fut le trou béant qui se dressait devant leurs yeux dans lequel ils percevaient quelques débris de bâtiment mais aucun morceau de corps humain. Pour progresser dans leur recherche, ils plongèrent sans une once d'inquiétude dans ce cratère qui recelait probablement un bon nombre de secrets. Itachi activa à nouveau son sharingan mais cette fois-ci il fonctionna à merveille, il scruta alors minutieusement les environs lorsqu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

\- Kisame, ne fais plus un pas !

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil devant le ton employé - il n'appréciait pas spécialement qu'on lui donne des ordres -mais n'exécuta plus aucun mouvement.

\- Que t'arrive t'il, t'as remarqué quelque chose Itachi ?

Le concerné laissa échapper un simple : _« Hn »_ en avançant prudemment vers l'endroit exact où son acolyte se tenait rigidement tel un piquet.

\- Bon alors t'as avalé ta langue ? Insista une seconde fois le démon sans queue.

L'Uchiha suggéra d'une voix profonde :

\- Cette substance verte éparpillée un peu partout au sol pourrait être la cause de cette destruction massive.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur, celui-ci poursuivit :

\- Je perçois subtilement une odeur de mort provenir de ce liquide.

\- C'est sacrément flippant ça, tressaillit Kisame. Il faut peut-être qu'on prélève un échantillon pour savoir de quoi il en tourne, acheva t-il.

L'utilisateur de sharingan acquiesça, avant de préciser :

\- Il ne faut surtout pas entrer en contact avec la substance.

Ce dernier afficha un léger rictus et interpella :

\- Zetsu, sors de ta cachette on a besoin de ton aide.

La plante carnivore se montra sans se faire prier. L'instant suivant, Zetsu blanc prit la parole :

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot les gars, maintenant laissez-nous nous occuper du reste.

Satisfait, Itachi commença à tourner les talons mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave de son partenaire de crime lui proposer :

\- Tiens, et si on allait se détendre dans la maison close de Fumihiko.

 **à suivre**


End file.
